Omniverse Fairy (OLD Version)
by OmniSonicChaos06
Summary: Ben wakes up in "Earthland" suddenly,then he joins the legendary guild Fairy Tail,now until he finds a way home he will have the adventures of his life!Watch Ben in his journey to become Ben 10K! *This story happens right after the events of the Omniverse finale:A New Dawn and Fairy Tail's X791 story arc* Now we got a Ben10fanficwiki page! BENXMIRA.
1. Where I am?

Where I am?

Ben Tennyson was dressed in an green cloak,he was just spending time at MR. SMOOTHIE eating some chilly fries and a smoothie,until everything pitched black...

"Guhh...Where I'am...?"said Ben while waking up in the middle of nowhere,when a strange creature started screaming at our hero

"HEY YOU GET OUT OF HERE!THIS IS MY PROPERTY!"said a stranger monster like creature who was looking like a farmer

"This guy is like Mr. Baumann!"said Ben while looking at the monstrous farmer

"STOP MUMBLING NONSENSE AND GET OUT OF HERE!OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY MAGIC!"

"Magic?What does he mean?"mumbled Ben to himself until grabbing for his omnitrix,and tapping the face of the watch for some seconds until choosing one alien,then pushing it,then Ben disappeared in an green emerald-like light,then in his place appeared an giant creature made of electricity..

"Shock Rock!" said Ben transformed into the electric Fulmini alien Shock Rock

"What the heck is that monstrous thing!?"

"Buddy!Did you saw yourself in the mirror?"said Shock Rock with a calm smile

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"said the monster thing,until Ben used his Electric abilities to destroy the whole place,the monster getting blown up somewhere not so far...

"Iron Fire Dragon Fist!"

A voice was heard near in the forest,Ben going to investigate,as Ben was entering in the forest,he saw a team of five individuals,one a boy with pink hair,probably the same age as Ben,he was breathing fire and hit with fire from his hands and foot,he wore an brown cloth,with his abs and hands clearly visible.

The other a blue flying and talking cat with a white spot on his belly and a bag on his arms,then there was a boy in only his underwear was using ice magic,the other a blonde girl dressed in an white and blue sleeveless shirt and blue dress,she got her hair put in an ponytail on her right side and got some keys at her neck,she kinda remembered Ben of his cousin Gwen.

And then there was a girl with scarlet hair in an armor,she was looking all scary and serious who was getting ready to kill some guys.

"Open the celestial gate:Capricorno!"said the blonde girl while in her face appearing an goat-like guy

All of them fought fierce with some scary thugs,but from the back of them,appeared an giant man dressed in an armor,that can't be?They were the Forever Knights!Or the ones from another dimension...?

"Hey look out you five!"Said Ben as Shock rock as he smacked the Knight into an tree,crashing him.

"Umm...Erza...What the heck is that thing!?"

"Why are you guys so shocked?Ah,The appearance."said Ben while he turned back into an human,the five of them were almost at the brink of fainting by surprise.

"What an impressive Transformation-Magic I must say."

"Erza...Just...Complimented Someone!?"the four of them were shocked

"Hi,My name is Ben Tennyson,I kinda don't know where my home is,I just woke up here a moment ago,some meters from here."explained Ben to the five

"It looks you're in kinda a dilemma,buddy!Hi,I'am Lucy Heartfilia,nice to meet you Ben!"Said the blonde haired girl,while being nice

"Aye,Sir!"said the flying cat,who was named Happy or something like that

"Whoa!But you got a good magic there,buddy!"said the pink haired boy Natsu while patting Ben friendly on his arm

"Magic?No I am not a magician,What I use is not magic!"said Ben while looking around

"What are you saying?"said the scarlet haired girl,while looking in Ben's eyes

"You know what,I will tell you at a more hidden place!"said Ben a bit suspicious

"What secret could it be,to be that important so you need to tell somewhere hidden?"asked Gray the black haired boy from before

"But do you know a place were I could stay?"asked Ben suddenly

"You could come with us at our Magician Guild Fairy Tail!"Said Erza the scarlet haired serious beauty.

"Fairy...Tail?Magic?Talking cats?Guild?What are those?"asked Ben,looking like a moron

"What!?You don't know even about guilds or magic?"cried Lucy out loud

"You can explain me while we're going to the guild?"Asked Ben while looking at the sky

"Ah!Sure thing,we just need to get the train back to Magnolia!"said Lucy while walking

"Oh no trains!"Said Natsu while getting green of horror

"Umm...What's up with him?"asked Ben a bit curious

"He's very motion sick!"said Lucy while explaining Ben

"What?A so powerful mage?"asked Ben shocked to hear that

After 5 minutes or so inside the train to Magnolia...

"Blrghh!"

"How did he got motion sick so fast!?"Said Ben shocked by how fast was for Natsu to get motion sick

"That's Natsu for yah!"said Happy a bit too relaxed about the situation...

"You!Natsu stop being so motion sick!"Said Erza while hitting Natsu in the head with her metallic fists

"Ughh!Bleriiiiaghz whuosji soublrrghh!"said Natsu some indecipherable words

"Umm...What did he said?"asked Ben a bit worried about Natsu's health state

"Natsu said 'Ughh!Why the heck did you hit me Erza!',sir!"said Happy happy as always

"So can you explain about what I didn't knew before?"

"Sure we will tell that!"Lucy and Happy started tell Ben about the guilds,their countless missions and battles,what kind of magic are there etc.

They also explained that they are in the kingdom of Fiore,a place were most mages live in the world,that there are celestial summoning magic,equipment magic,Transformation magic,elemental magic and basic magic.

Now Ben understood a bit of this new world's history,after that they just arrived at the station

"ALL RIGHT I AM STILL MADE IT OUT ALIVE!YA-HOO!I'AM ALL FIRED UP!"said Natsu very excited that he made it out alive from the train of motion sickness!

"Whoa!What a fast recovery!"said Ben very shocked for Natsu's fast revival

"That's our Natsu for yah,Ben!"said Happy very calm as all the time

"Let's go to the guild!Ben,It's right there!Four streets away!"

"Four streets?Then I think it's HEROES TIME!"

"Heroes Time?"Lucy didn't even finished her sentence Ben dissapeared in an green light,now being replaced with a lizard-like alien with a visor.

"XLR8!"said Ben now turned into the super fast alien XLR8!

"What kind of form is that,now?"The five of them said at the same time,but before they even said their sentence,Ben was already at the guild,then Natsu said fired up:"I WONT LOSE TO THAT FREAK OR TO ANYONE ELSE!I'AM GONNA WIN!"

"Oh no you don't Fire Breathing Moron!"

"There they go again..."

"Aye,sir!"

"I won't lose to you two!"said Erza while running like a crazy

"Erza!?You too!?"said Lucy very surprised of her friends's stupidity

After all of them made it to the guild...

"Now,here I can explain you what I said before!"

"We are looking forward to that!Ben!"

After Ben entered the guild some people gathered to see the new recruit,Ben accidentally turned into Heatblast,to everyone's shock

After Ben entered the guild some people gathered to see the new recruit,but Ben accidentally turned into Heatblast,to everyone present's shock

Name:Fairy V. 3.0 Omnitrix (Omniverse Version)

In this story the omnitrix works a bit different than in the canon series.

omnitrix now has a Ordering Command Mode,were Ben can turn in what alien he wants without any failures,just if a new DNA is added to it

has a time limit only at test transformations,but Ben can turn at any time without any time limit or charge time

can turn Ben in over 1.000 million aliens not from just Ben's Universe but from the Entire Multiverse

_What do you think of the story so far?_

_Tell in the comments if you like it,tell me what do you want to see next?Who you think should Ben end up with in the story?This story is an original arcs from the real series appearing!But to know that no other character from the Ben 10 franchise aside from Ben,this story wil be a wild and fun ride!_


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail,Ben Tennyson!

Here's_ the next chapter,folks!_

_I hope you'll enjoy this chapter before the Fairies Training Camp Arc!_

_Let's what happens after Ben accidentally transformed in the face of the entire fairy tail guild!?_

"This couldn't be..."

"Ah!Another transforming mage in the guild!Welcome!"

"Eh?"Ben was kinda shocked by their unexpected reaction

"Lucy!Natsu!How did the mission was?"asked a cute little girl dressed in white and red,with blue hair put in two ponytails,she got a cat flying next to her,it was very similar to Happy.

" !It gone really well!"said Lucy glad to see her

"And this is...?"asked Wendy while studying Ben.

"He's Ben Tennyson,he saved us from one of that knights!"

"Wait,to turn back!"said Ben while turning back into human into an similar light from before"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you,Ben,this here is my friend Charla!"

"Hello!Hello!Nice to meet yah!"said the white cat on Wendy's shoulder with a kinda playful smile

"Ben,do you want to join us fairy tail?"asked Natsu kinda excited

"I think I will do,now that I don't know how to get home,I think that I will!"

"Ya-hoo!C'mon everyone let's celebrate!"

"What would it be with that ruckus,Mira-nee?"said Lissana while sighing

"They are this excited only when we got a new member,aren't they?"Said Mirajane with her kind smile.

"Where's Master,Mira?"Lucy asked Mira

"I think he's still in his office,I think,but why?"asked Mira

"Because we got a new member to join!"said Lucy very happy to present our hero to Mira and Lissana

"Who could it be?"said Mira happy to see the new recruit

"Hi,The name's Ben Tennyson!"said Ben while smirking calm

"Hello,My name is Mirajane Strauss,and she is Lissana,my sister!"said Mira with a kind smile on her face

"Oi,Ben!Fight me!'

"What?"asked Ben a bit surprised by the fact

"I just want to test your power,that's all!So are we fighting?"Said Natsu while getting on fire by excitement

"I have a better idea,Natsu!"said Ben smirking calm

"Huh?"said Natsu like an idiot

"Let's play Arm Wrestling!"said Ben very excited

"Isn't it that boring game?"said Natsu a bit dissapointed

"Not if we use our powers,no?"said Ben while smirking

"That's more like it!I won't loose!"screamed Natsu like crazy

"Me neither,Naaaaaatsu!"screamed Ben like crazy

"That's what we needed another guy like Natsu and Gray..."said Lissana while sighing

"I don't know,I think Ben's cute."said Mira with a smile

"Cute?!Mira-nee,you don't say...!?"said Lissana kinda surprised

"Yes,I kinda fell attracted to him..."said Mira with her cheeks red

"NO WAY,MIRA-NEE!"said Lissana shocked

"1,2,3,LET'S ARM WRESTLING!"said Natsu and Ben at the same time while Natsu was getting his hands on fire and Ben choosing an alien and then disappearing in an green light,being now in his place an dragon-like monster

**"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" **said Ben now as the dino alien humungousaur

"You think you're scaring me,with your fancy dragon transformation Ben?"

"I didn't attend to do so!"

"Huh?"said Natsu while Humungousaur started Pushing Natsu's hand until he would lose,then Natsu said shocked "How aren't you affected by my flames!?",but Natsu didn't give up,as he was putting all his power into his hand,Humungousaur putting all his power too,some minutes later the floor of the guild was destroyed under everyone's feet, Natsu and Ben destroyed the guild Hall's floor,after the smoke risen,it was revealed that both Ben and Natsu lose,it was equality,then both of them started laughing.

"Why are you laughing...?You destroyed the whole guild Hall!"said Lucy mad at the two

"Because we both lose,Hahahahah!"said Natsu while laughing

"And we destroyed the hall for no reason,Hahahah!"Said Ben in a similar manner to Natsu

"**WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!?NATSU YOU'RE GONNA GET PUNISHED IF IT WAS YOU!**"

"who...who the heck is that humongous monster!?"said Ben scared by Makarov's appearance

"Mas...ter...Maka...rov..."said Natsu trembling

"**AND WHO WOULD BE YOU!?" **asked Makarov while seeing Ben next to Natsu

"Master...he is Ben,he was just wanting to joint the guild but Natsu..."explained Lucy to the angry master

"Ah,so it was Natsu's fault!"said the humongous monster now just an tiny old man while smacking Natsu

"Ou...ouch!Master!"said Natsu destroyed by Makarov's giant punch

"So you are the shapeshifter who joined fairy tail,no?"asked Makarov our alien hero

"Yeah,I'am Ben Tennyson,I want to join Fairy Tail."said Ben while smirking

"Sure,but first can we hear you story?"Makarov asked Ben with an calm smile

"Yeah,you said you will tell us about those powers of yours"said Lucy reminding Ben

"Sure,but It's a very long long long story!"said Ben until starting explaining his world science,how his Omnitrix fallen from the sky and attached to his hand when he was just 10-years old,about his friends and family from Bellwood,how he can turn into over 1.000 aliens,but just 80 of them are available.

Then he said something about his enemies and countless battles and adventures he got with Gwen,Kevin and Rook in Undertown and outer space how he fought with the royalty of The Incursean Empire.

He told them how he got here without any explanation,and that he needs to join Fairy Tail for adventures,that until finding a way to go home.

"1.000 aliens?that's an insane number!Here no shapeshifter mage can have more than 20 transformations!"said Lucy surprised

"Then welcome to the guild,Ben Tennyson,but you will need to have the emblem of the guild!"said Makarov while putting a tattooed symbol next to the omnitrix,that every member needed to have,immediately the omnitrix started to glow,then the omnitrix got the fairy tail symbol on it,the robotic voice of the omnitrix saying:"New version of The Omnitrix unlocked,new version:Fairy V. 3.0 Omnitrix!Now you can gather DNA from creatures from Earthland and Edolas."

"Huh?"everyone present was surprised

"Fairy V. 3.0 Omnitrix?That thing's new."said Ben surprised by the Omnitrix's sudden updated appearance

_Next time we are doing the fourth OVA of Fairy Tail!_

_The Fairies training camp!What will Ben do on the beach,when the girls are getting drunk and the Fairy tail guild is going to the Hotsprings!_

_Tell me if you want the relation between Mira and Ben to advance or want someone else to fall for Ben?_


	3. Alien Fairies Training Camp!

"Whoa,that mission was tiring!"said Ben as Bloxx while he was breaking in an million pieces on the ground of the guild hall...

"Ben are you all right?"Wendy asked our hero,she too very tired

"Yeah...I will just stay here a bit..."said Ben,now transformed back into Ben

"THAT'S IT! I NEED AN VACATION!"said Natsu fired up and angered at the same time

"I think I could ask Master,if he wants to get the guild's a vacation,but I don't know if he will allow us to."said Mira while walking towards Makarov's office

"I doubt he will let us go on an vacation trough..."said Lucy very doubting

"Aye...Aye,I want that fish..."said Happy already hallucinating by his tiring job

"Hang in there Happy!"said Lucy worried about our cat,Happy.

"Guys..."

"He said No didn't he...?'

"No,he accepted!All members of the guild will go on a vacation or if others want training!"said Mira with a smile on her face

"Ya-hoo!To the Beach!"said Natsu while already running outside

"Wait,we didn't got Train Tickets!"Screamed Lucy fast before Natsu can even put a foot outside

"I'll go with Happy!"said Natsu while looking to his cat friend

"I with Charla!"Wendy said,happy

"I will turn into XLR8 and get there in no time,just to get my swimsuit!"said Ben while running to the room he was sleeping in...

"I have an flying armor."said Erza with an uncharacteristic cute smile on her face.

"I will use my ice magic."said Gray while smirking

"You guys...what about the rest of us that can't fly or run fast...?'Said Lucy who was felling kinda left out the activity of her team...

"You can with me,but Lucy,can you take the speed?"said Ben while offering to take Lucy with him as XLR8

"Sure,how bad could it be?"said Lucy full of confidence in herself

1 minute later...

"Kyaaaaaaaaahh!It's too fast!More sloow!More sloooooooooooooooooow!"Lucy started screaming like a crazy woman with tears in her eyes

"Lucy,can you stop screaming in my alien ears!?'said Ben a bit annoyed by his comrade's screams and cries

"So...Sorry...Wait!What are you touching there?"said Lucy while blushing

"What?your feet,how I'am supposed to carry you?"said Ben angry

"You perv!"said Lucy mad at our hero

"Shut up or I'll drop you somewhere 100 km ago!"said Ben enraged by Lucy's complains

"No,don't drop me!I'll be quiet the rest of the road!"screamed Lucy in terror

"You're shouting!"said Ben while getting ready to took his hand from Lucy,letting her fall

"Starting from now."said Lucy sarcastic

After minutes on insupportable quiet...

"We're here...WHOA!"said Ben shocked at what happened to Lucy's hair

"What?"asked Lucy

"Hahahahahah!Lucy what the heck is with that ugly hairstyle!?Hahahahah!Ben you do pure comedy!"Natsu started laughing at the horrible hair did Lucy got after XLR8's mad race

"What's with my hair...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!?WHA...WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO IT!?"screamed Lucy while looking at our hero with some very scary eyes...

"It looks like the speed made your hair stay up instead of normal...Heheheheh...sorry?"said XLR8 a bit scared by Lucy's facial expression

"Go!Lucy destroy that bastard,Tennyson!"said Natsu and Happy with some popcorn in their hands

"Who the heck are you calling bastard,Natsu!?"said Ben angry towards the fire breathing guy Natsu

"Yeah and I'am not gonna destroy anyone!"said Lucy very angry like Ben towards the two

"Ohhhh...You two are no fun!"said both Natsu and Happy dissapointed

"some time ago you laughed out loud!"said Ben still enraged

"It's no big deal,I just need to go to arrange my hair..."said Lucy while walking to the lockers

"How do we look?"asked Lucy,while Ben,Natsu,Gray,Droy,Jet and Ben we're blocked at how beautiful the girls were looking in their swimsuits!

"If everyone's here,who wants a swim competition?"asked Gray while getting ready to jump in the water

"All right!"said Ben and Natsu fired up

"Not right!"said Droy and Jet as they were just relaxing reading some books

"How fast!"said Gray,Natsu and Ben shocked by how fast they put their selves relaxed so fat

"Let's go!"

The three of them was next to one another,until Ben touched his omnitrix's face a few times until getting the alien he in his place appeared a fish-like creature.

"**Rip Jaws!**" said Ben now as the fish alien Rip Jaws

"Hey that's cheating,Ben!"

"I didn't see some rules fr this competition at all!"said Ben in a raspy voice

"Then I will too!"Said gray as he took his underwear of and started using Ice magic

"I won't lose to you two idiots!"said Natsu while using fire magic

"They're at it again,huh...?"said Lucy while Gray freeze the whole lake,then because of Natsu's fire,the ice blocks fallen in the air"KYAAAAAAAAAHH!They're gonna smash us!"

"WIND DRAGON BLOW!"said Wendy while crashing the ice blocks that almost smashed Lucy and Levy

"Wendy are you in the course too?"said Natsu all fired up

"You to know Natsu,that I won't LOSE!"said Wendy while she jumped into the water

"They caught the stupidity of theirs too?"asked Lucy while shaking her head

"I think that they're having fun!"said Levy while smiling

"Does that mean fun to you,Levy?"said Lucy surprised

"I think I'll join too!"said Levy full of confidence

"You're kidding!"said Lucy very surprised

"Me too!"said Erza while jumping in the water in an silver armor

"Erza,you too!?"said Lucy shocked

"Heh,suppose that I won!"said Gray while getting crashed into the sand

"Cover yourself Gray!"said both Happy and Charla traumatized by the view...

"I'am starving,I hope we have good food!"said our six boys Natsu,Gray,Droy,Jet and Ben,until sumbling upon the girls all drunk with ten bottles around them and the food gone "Who the heck gave the girls alcohol!?"

"Hey,Gray!Give me another bottle!"said Erza angry towards Gray

"Old Woman,why did you gave those Alcohol,UGH!"Gray hasn't even finished his sentence that he got smacked in the head with an bottle thrown at Erza.

"Gray!"screamed the other four as the Gray who was lying on the floor

"GIVE ME ALCOHOL YOU WEAKLINGS!"said Erza on an very scary tone

"I'LL GO GRAB SOME ALCOHOL UNTIL SOMEONE ELSE GETS HURT!"said Ben while wanting to run at the floor

"Ben..."said Mirajane as she grabbed Ben's foot not allowing him to go get Erza what she wanted.

"What the!?Mira,you too!?"said Ben shocked by that fact

"I want to kiss you!"said Mira while wanting to kiss Mira

"What!?Someone help me out here!"Said Ben blocked by Mira so he can't run

"Macao,why are you so fat?"said Erza not even knowing which person is which.

"I'am Droy!"said the poor Droy in terror.

"Elfman,why are you so skinny!?"said Erza angered

"I'am Jet!"said the poor Jet

"Stand in your foots!"

"We already are!"said Jet and Droy terrorized

"C'mon donkey,faster!faster!Faster!"said Charla she was riding Happy and thinking he is a horse

"Aye,sir..."said Happy more tired than before the vacantion

"Charla is drunk too!?"said Natsu shocked

"Gray,you don't love Juvia anymore?"said Juvia while hugging Gray

"That's not it...WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GOT THAT IN YOUR HEAD!"screamed Gray

"I'am gonna become water and then you'll love Juvia!"said Juvia hugging Gray,she was almost transformed into her water form

"HELP ME,SOMEONE!IF NOT I'AM GONNA MELT TOO!"Screamed Gray as Juvia was hugging him,half transformed into water

"Ughh..."Natsu was worried about his friends

"Natsu!"said Lucy while standing next to Natsu

"Lucy...you too?"Said Natsu very shocked to see his friend in such a state

"Do you want an omlette?"asked Lucy while having an omlette in her hands

"HECK,NO!"screamed Natsu very angered

"Are you mad at me...Are you hating me?I just wanted to gave you an omlette..."

"I'am not mad at you,I just..."Natsu didn't even knew what to say to Lucy in this state...

"Where are you two weaklings!?"Screamed Erza while standing on Droy and Jet who were lying on the floor

"Under you...!'said Jet and Droy destroyed by Erza's anger

"Piggyback!"said Lucy while jumping on Natsu's back wanted him to carry her

"Huh!?"

"Can you get me to the washroom?"

"THAT'S IT!THIS IS AN ALERT STATE FOR US FAIRY TAIL!LET'S FIGHT MEN!"Screamed Natsu all fired up,just to see all of his manly comrades where destroyed by those drunk women

"Ughh...Mira don't touch that alien!"said Ben while seeing Mirajane touching an alien silhouette,it was Way Big.

"That's not good!"said Natsu while managing to get out of the room

"**WAY BIG!?"** said Ben shocked by in what he transformed

"I'am gotta get Lucy to her room!Until something explodes around here!"said Natsu while running while carrying an sleepy Lucy in his arms

"Oh,how warm is your back,Natsu!"said Lucy still sleepy

"That's my anger fire power..."said Natsu very angry

The girls's host springs room

"Ahh...The hot springs...how relaxing...Huh?Juvia where are you?"said Lucy very relaxed as she enter the hot water from the hot springs

"Right now..."said Juvia while entering the water

"So Lucy,Mira do you remember what you did last night when we got drunk?"asked Levy Mira and Lucy

"Huh?"said the two of them

"You don't remember do you?You Mira wanted to kiss Ben and then you turned him into Way Big,a giant alien,You Lucy made Natsu carry you."said Levy while grinning

"WE DID THAT!?"said both Mira and Lucy shocked by what Levy said

"Are you two in love with Ben and Natsu?Hmmm?"asked Levy insistent

"NO WAY!"say both Lucy and Mira

At the same time in the boys's hot springs...

"Guys,I don't think that's a very good idea..."said Ben a bit skeptical about the others's plan to peak at the girls's hot springs side

"What are you saying,Ben,we should do it!"said Natsu all fired up

"Shh...Boys I see something!"said Gray as he saw an angry eye,it was Erza who was watching them

"Damn it."said Gray

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"screamed all of them because they were smashed in the head by Erza

"I told you it was a bad idea,Erza punched us all!"said Ben angered towards his friends who has not heard what he said

"Not me,I'am a cat and I didn't peek to the girls's hot springs!"said Happy very happy that he wasn't smacked

"I don't remembered when I got a vacation that terrible in my live!"said Ben remembering his past summer vacation trips

"You say good,Tennyson!"said Gray staying in the water

"This was more tiring than the guild quests!"said Ben tired by this eperience

"Aye,sir...!"said Happy tired

_What will Ben do next?After the failure vacation,especially for the boys,they will have a new quest about an Doom clock and a mysterious visitor!_

_Next time we start the Key of The Starry Sky arc!_

_Stay tuned fans and new readers!_


	4. Starry Sky Arc 1

_Hello new and old fans!_

_This time I am gonna adapt the Key of The Starry Arc,an original anime story arc from the anime that is one of my favorites from the anime._

_This story is a bridge between The X791 and The Grand Magic Games arcs,being canon,even the mange references those events._

_I think you'll enjoy the next 5 chapters or more from this original 60-episode anime arc._

An old man wakes up in the middle of the night huffing and coughing,it was the head priest of The Zentopia Church,scared and terrorized he can just say the words "**THE END IS NEAR!THE APOCALYPSE IS NEAR!IS NEAR!HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**"

**IN THE MORNING AT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

*Knock!* *Knock!* someone was knocking at the guild's door.

Ben and Lucy walked to open the door,at the door was a young black-haired child,Romeo,the son of Macao,next to him there was a girl who looked very similar to Lucy,she had an package in her hands.

"Cousin Lucy,long time no see!"said the girl who started to hug Lucy

"Huh?Cousin?I don't have no cousin,whoever you are!"said Lucy a bit scared by this strange girl who suddenly jumped to hug her

"Oh!You're so mean cousin Lucy!"said the girl with tears in her eyes

"Why the heck are you crying!?"said Lucy hysterical

"All right,stop the drama,who are you and what are you doing here?"said Ben while looking at the strange girl in front of him and Lucy

"My name is Michelle,Michelle Lobster,I'am Lucy Heartfilia's distant cousin,and what I have here is a present from her late father Jude Heartfilia."

"My...Father...?What could it be?"said Lucy as she opened the mystery gift

"A clock...ark?"said Ben a little disappointed

"Why would give dad this to me?"

"I don't know,but the seven years you disappeared,before dying uncle Jude said to give you this...He said 'If my daughter,Lucy ever returns,give her this,it's and ancient tell her that I'am sorry for everything' and then when I heard you returned safely,I needed to give you this,because is uncle Jude's last wish."

"That old man,really cared about me,huh..."said Lucy while smiling with a tear falling on her red cheeks

*Sniff!*"Eeek!Natsu what the heck are you doing!"said Lucy angry at Natsu who was sniffing the clock ark

"I smell a spell on this item!"said Natsu while sniffing the clock ark

"A spell?"asked Ben while looking as shocked as Lucy as the scene unfolded.

"!"as she saw the relic,the white cat,Charla was terrified by it.

"What is it Charla?"Wendy asked the terrified Charla

"No...Nothing,I just have a bad felling about that thing..."said Charla with an serious tone

"Charla..."as Wendy was worried about her friend,some runes appeared on the clock ark and started glowing,then suddenly stopped.

"What was that...?"asked Ben shocked by what just happened

"What was that?"asked Lucy right after Ben said the same thing

"It looks like it got some kind of magic..."Said Michelle while looking curious at the ark

"I think we will find out that Michelle,how about you to live with me at my apartment?"said Lucy with a big smile on her face

"Seriously?I'd be glad to!"said Michelle very happy

"Then it's settled!"said Lucy happy to live with her cousin

The next day at the guild...

The gang were just relaxing until the clock ark started have runes on it made Lucy and Michelle to put a reward on whoever can solve those runes.

"Are you sure you two really want to do this...?"asked Makarov Michelle and Lucy

"I want to know what my father wanted me to do with this ark..."said Lucy full of courage

"Very well,but remind that it is an dangerous path."said Makarov serious

"Dangerous is my second name said Ben while jumping on a table

Then the omnitrix said:"You're name isn't Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson,wielder?"

"Damn watch!"said Ben enraged by the omnitrix.

"Master!There's three suspicious people at the gates!"

"Suspicious?"said all in fairy tail present until getting outside

"They can't be...!"said Natsu and some other characters shocked to see three strange individuals who were none other than...HUGES,COCO AND SUGARBOY!?

"Aren't they from Edolas...!?"said Charla shocked

"Edo...what?"said Ben while don't understanding anything about that thing "edolas".

"Hello!Hello!We are...The legion of Zentopia Church...Sugarboy..."

"Huges and..."

"Coco!"

"Hey you aren't supposed to be a man,why are you a female!?"said Happy towards a female version of Hughes,they were the EarthLand Version of those guys

"Because I'am you idiots!'said The Female Hughes said angered towards fairy tail

"Whoever you'll be what do you want?"said Ben very serious

"If it isn't the rumored boy with the fancy watch that turn him into monsters,and the celestial spirits magician we've been looking for!"

"Oh c'mon!I don't even relax and someone wants my Omnirix!?That's just unlucky!"said Ben remembering his past battles

"Fairy Tail,give us the green-dressed boy and the blonde girl,NOW."said The Trio Very serious

"Hah!You think I'am scared of three guys dressed in all colors?I can handle you!"said Ben grabbing his omnitrix on the wirst

"Me too,don't underestimate me neither!"said Lucy very angered by the three

"And if you want one of us,you fight with the whole guild!"said All the ones present

"I open the gate of celestial spirits:**Taurus**!"Lucy summoned an bull man

"**HUMUNGOUSAUR!**"Ben turned into Humongousaur

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"Natsu was getting ready to kick butts

"Ice magic!"Gray used his magic creation abilities to create a weapon

"Transformation magic!"said Both Mirajane,Lissana and Elfman at the same time transforming in their most powerful form

"Ataraxia Armor!"said Erza equiped in an armor with golden wings

"To see!To see!The Fairy Tail is attacking us with all of their arsenal?Go puppies!"said SugarBoy when from his clothe's sleeves there appeared some slimy creatures that had swallowed most of the Fairy Tail,just Ben standing,as humungousaur was to big to be swallowed by the beings

"Puppies!?This looks like my alien Goop!I can exit of this easily,weak trio!"said Humungousaur mocking Sugarboy

"Oh yeah?Ignite."said The Sugarboy while the slime ignited,burning everyone swallowed by them

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"all of the ones present were heavily burned because of Sugarboy's Ignite spell

"You **BASTARDS!LET ME AT YOU,RATH!**"said Ben while transformin into the big tigerman,Rath

"**HEAR ME OUT TRIO OF CIRCUS FREAKS,SUGARBOY,THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE AN CHEAP IMITATION OF ELVIS PRESLEY!HUGHES AND COCO,ONES WITH WHITE HAIR,IT SEEMS SHE IS OLD EARLY AND THE OTHER IS AN HALF DOG HALF HUMAN FREAK!BUT IF YOU HURT THE FAMILY AND FRIENDS OF BEN TENNYSON,THEN YOU DID REALLY REALLY WRONG,FREAKS!HERE COMES THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNN!**"

"Puppies!Go hunt those bad taste combination of cute and anger!"said Sugarboy while again summoning more slime monsters

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!NOBODY CAN STOP RATH,NOBODY!NOT EVEN SLIME,WOOD OR EVEN BRICK WALLS!**"said Rath while slicing trough Sugarboy's puppies defenses.

"Hughes,Coco,Took both that girl Lucy and that Evergreen!"

"**GRRR!AS I'LL LET YOU LADIES!I WON'T BE QUIET WHILE YOU ARE KIDNAPPING MY FRIENDS!**"said Rath while jumping in their face,but Rath was beaten with those girls's magic

"Kyah!"

"MIRAJANE,LUCY!"said all of the fairy tail members present as the trio was disappearing in an portal spell"Ben...help...me..."said Mirajane with tears in her eyes

"NATSU!"screamed Lucy as the trio and the two friends disappearing in an portal.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!THOSE LEGION BASTARDS OF THE ZENTOPIA CHURCH!**"said Ben until turning back into human and fall on the ground,finished.

_What do you guys think of the story trim? And who do you want Ben really date with after the end of this arc?Mirajane or Lucy?Say who do you want Ben to end with?And what do you think will happen next?_


	5. Starry Sky Arc 2

"**I'LL KILL THOSE LEGIONARIES!**"said Ben very mad

"Ben calm down,we know it's hard but-!"said Erza just to be cut by Ben in the middle of her sentence

"**TO WAIT FOR WHAT?FOR THEY TO ATTACK THE GUILD AGAIN?TO KIDNAP SOMEONE AGAIN?TO KILL LUCY AND MIRA!?I'AM GOING TO FIND WERE THEY ARE AND DESTROY THEM.**"said Ben very furious on the Zentopia Church

"**NOW I'AM FIRED UP TOO!LET'S GO TO FINISH THEM,BEN!**"Said Natsu joining our hero

"**AYE,SIR!**"said Happy with our hero and Natsu

"**WE CAN'T YOU!**"Said Makarov angry as he entered the room

"**AT LEAST LET ME,I CAN HANDLE EVERY ENEMY WITH MY POWERS!**"said Ben very angry at the old man master

"**BUT THEY WILL GET YOU TOO!I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOST ANOTHER OF MY CHILDREN!**"Said Makarov very scary

"**THEN WHAT**?!How re we going to save them and stop whatever those Zentopia really wants."

"Ben I don't know how you was operating as a hero in your dimension,but here we don't just jump into action!We need to find out what they want and then..."said Makarov lecturing Ben

"**LET ME OFF WITH THOSE THINGS!I'AM A HERO FOR 8 YEARS NOW!I ALWAYS DID THAT,I ALREADY WAS KIDNAPPED A LOT OF TIMES AND ALWAYS ESCAPING!I'AM GOING EVEN IF THE GUILD DOESN'T OPERATED LIKE THAT!ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY?**"said Ben very mad at the old man

"..."Makarov couldn't say anything

"**THAT'S WHAT I BELIEVED TOO...**"said Ben as he exited the room

"Master do you want me to immobilize him?"Erza asked the guild master.

"No,let him,if he loses then he'll be punished."said he very severe.

Somewhere at an unknown place were the omnitrix GPS leaded Ben to.

*Crash!* *Bam!* "Where are you are Legionaries?I already destroyed half of this place!Where are my friends!?"said Ben crazy

"So you're the piece we need...Keh!"said a voice from the shadowy corners

"Who the heck!?"said Ben very angry

"I'am the Cardinal of The Zentopia Church Lapointe."it was an man dressed all important who wore glasses and got white hair

"Lapointe?What are you french?"commented Ben on the corners

"Lapointe,let me finish him."said an man from the back of that man

"Just try,men of The Zentopia Church!"said Lapointe as he was leaving the room

At the same time at an little station of the Zentopia Church,Gildarts and Laki,2 powerful wizards of Fairy Tail was infiltrating it...

"Ughhh!Couldn't you be less smelly old man Gildarts?"said the glass wearing violet haired girl Laki

"Now I think it will be more BAD!"in an second the two of them were inside a group of Nuns and Monks.

*Crash!* "Gildarts!"Said Laki as Gildarts just crashed a nun into an wall

"What?"said Gildarts who idn't knew what he did wrong

"You just hit a nun!"said Laki shocked

"Oh,no."said Gildarts while realizing what he just done

*Greakle!*it was heard when the nun who was hit by Gildarts started walking in an mechanized-like way

"What is going on here?"said Gildarts shocked

"They're not 're just wooden dolls."Explained Laki

"But that means..."said Gildarts

"We can't kill if we want,just with..."said Laki while having an idea

"Fire!Got it.I put them down,you're putting them on fire."said Gildarts having the same plan as her

"That's the plan!"said Laki after which Gildars started smacking most of the dolls,then they got ignited.

"Now what would those dolls possibly defense?"asked Laki Gildarts

"I don't know,but it needs to be important."as they ventured deeper into the place,they found a room on which it was a room with the words "TOP NOT ENTER."as they opened it they saw a very injured girl next to some machines,next to her there were some medical files on the front it was written "Michelle Lobster".

"Michelle Lobster...?Isn't that the name of the girl who visited the guild yesterday?"said Gildarts

"That means if this one is the real Michelle Lobster,then that means..."said Laki shocked for what they just found

"The girl who visited Fairy Tail is an Impostor."Gildarts finished her sentence.

Back to the battle.

Ben was smacking men one after another,but he was careful not to hurt them

"You had enough?"said Ben very angry

"They did but not me."said a voice,it was Michelle,the false one,Imitatia.

"What the-!?Michelle!?They should've been brainwashed your or something!"said Ben not wanting to hurt his friend

"I'am no 'brainwashed or something', was all a facade for this plan,the real name's Imitatia."explained the evil Imitatia

"No way!I can't...I can't fight you!"said Ben full of regrets

"Even if I let you see this?"said Imitatia while in one hand holding Mirajane by her hand

"Ben...don't do anything she says!"cried Mirajane towards our alien hero

"Mira!"said Ben already almost wanting to give up

"I'am all right...Don't worry about me!Go!Save Lucy and stop Zentopia!"said she so that Ben will fell better

"Even if I do this?"said Imitatia as she started to grab Mirajane's neck,trying to strangle her

"Gkkk!My...throat...!It hurts..."

"..."Ben remained blocked by shock

"I'am gonna kill her, do something and I'll kill her."Said like an villain Imitatia

"Ben...don't...!"said Mirajane with her last powers

"..."Ben still remained blocked.

"Whatever you want,then."Said Imitatia while grabbing Mirajane by the hair,she then started kicking her into the ground several times"Ugh!"she then started hitting her when she was on the ground"Ben...ugh!...I...ouch!...will be...UGHH!...okay!"said she to our hero

"WHY AREN'T YOU DOWN!"Screamed Imitatia like a crazy woman

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!HOW COULD YOU...HOW COULD YOU!?YOU MADE A MISTAKE LYING TO ME,SECOND TOLIE TO MY FRIEND AND THEN TO ALSO HURT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"said Ben grabbing for his omnitrix,then he choose the alien he wanted then clicked it,in the next second Ben turned into

"RATH!"said Ben turned into Rath

"What!?"said Imitatia surprised

"HEAR ME OUT LOUT IMITATIA THE SO-CALLED MICHELLE LOBSTER!YOU HIT THE WOMAN I LOVE!?NOBODY MESSES UP WITH RATH!DIE!DIE!DIE!WHY DON'T YOU DIE!?"said Rad smashing Imitatia 10 times in a row

"IF IT ISN'T THE BOY WIELDING THE OMNITRIX."said a very raspy and very known voice.

"NO!THAT VOICE...YOU CAN'T BE!"said Ben surprised

"BUT I'AM!"From the shadows appeared the archenemy of our hero,VILGAX.

"VILGAX!"said Ben shocked

"And not just me!"said Vilgax while showing Ben what was a team of supervillains

"With me I have Doctor Animo,HEX,Charmcaster,Zs'Skayr,Albedo and of course the One you just me Imitatia."said Vilgax with an evil voice

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!WHO ELSE COULD BE TO WANT MY OMNITRIX AND WANT TO SEE ME SUFFER!"said Ben still in shock

"And I'am not alone,Ben Tennyson Meet Reborn Oración are BRAIN II,COBRA,ANGEL,RACER,GRIM REAPER AND JACKPOT."said Vilgax while showing another team of villains next to the already-shown one

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!TWO VILLAIN TEAMS!?I CAN'T...I CAN'T FIGHT OVER 12 VILLAINS ALONE!"screamed Ben in shock

"You're not alone!",It was Mira still hurt,but all right

"Mira!?"said Ben surprised

"That fool think that just that would kill a S-class Fairy Tail Wizard?"explained Mira to our hero

"Then Let's do it!"said Ben while smirking

**IT IS HAPPENING!A LAST HOPE TEAM-UP MIRAJANE STRAUSS,THE DEMON TRANSFORMER AND BEN TENNYSON,THE OMNITRIX OWNER!WILL THEY PROCEED TO DESTROY THE ARMADA OF REBORN ORACION SEIS COMBINED WITH VILGAX'S VILLAIN LEAGUE AND SAVE LUCY?WILL LOVE START TO BLOOM?STAY TUNED!**


	6. Starry Sky Arc 3

"Then Let's do it Mira!"Ben grabbed his omnitrix and started looking trough it face,until he saw the alien he wanted then disappeared in an green flash,in his place now standing Feedback the wire-like alien

"All right!"said Mira while she disappeared in an red flash,now she was half-demon.

"**FEEDBACK!**"said Feedback

"**DEMON SOUL!**"said Demon Soul Mirajane

"**An conductoid and a demon,huh?Not bad for some mere brats!**"Said Vilgax felling superior to the two

"Get ready Vilgax because your ship is gonna rockin'!"said Ben with an kinda cool 80's accent

"**If you two are so confident...Let's see what those forms can do!RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**"said Vilgax walking more and more towards our heroes

"Electric shock!"said Ben as he tried to destroy Vilgax with electricity

"**You're weak,Tennyson!**"said Vilgax while grabbing the conduit and hitting him into an wall"Gah!"

"BEN!You'll pay for that!"said Mira as she was approaching

"**The Demon girl,huh?Let's see if you can do better!**"said Vilgax in an raspy voice

"Haaaa!Haa!"said Mira as she tried to attack Vilgax several times

"**You are too powerful and you care too much about everyone else!You can't fight a battle with me!Fool girl!**"said Vilgax while grabbing Mirajane's hair and punching her next to Ben"Kyah!"

"Two children like you should not have that much power!"said Vilgax before grabbing Mirajane and Feedback and trow them into an metal bar,making them falling on the ground with no hope.

"You would had beaten me in the past now I upgraded my power."said Vilgax while smirking

"**HOW!?**"screamed Ben like crazy

"Haven't you guessed until now?With that girl in the machine and if I use your omnitrix I'll destroy this universe and then go and conquer the whole multiverse with an armada of Omnitrix soldiers!"

"So that's your plan?Even if I'am badly hurt,I'll still finish you,VILGAX!"said Ben while forcing himself to stand up and use his omnitrix dial on his chest and then he screamed "**ATOMIX!**"

"That can't be!From were do you have that Prypiatosian!?"said Vilgax shocked by Ben's transformation

"When I battled Albedo I triggered it!So what Vilgie,are you scared?"said Ben like an hipster

"..."Vilgax didn't responded

"Fissile Whistle!'said Atomix as it flied right into Vilgax's body crashing him into the wall exactly how Vilgax did with he and Mira

"**GYAAAAAAAAHHH!**'screamed Vilgax like a crazy

"Reborn Oracion Seis,attack!"said Brain II to his subordinates

"Mira you'd better hide somewhere,because this attack would possibly blow up this whole ship!'said Ben while warning Mira

"Now!"said Mira while putting herself in an corner,hidden

"**HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!NUCLEAR WINNER!**"said Ben as he made an nuclear explosion inside the ship

"**LOOK OUT IS GONNA-!**"screamed all the ones present

*Crash!* *Boom!*It was heard when the whole ship almost entirely blow up

Back at the guild...

"Master!You'd better see this!"said Gray while calling Makarov outside the guild

"He did it."said Makarov proud of Ben

"What?"asked Erza the master

"Ben,destroyed Zentopia's ship!"explained the old Master

"But did he saved Mira and Lucy or did he escaped before the explosion to occur?"asked Wendy worried

"I don't know..."said the master a bit worried

"**THEN WE SHOULD GO!**"said Natsu all fired up

"**NO!YOU CAN' THE SHIP IS GOING TO CRASH THEN WE HAVE NO CHANCE TO SAVE ANYBODY!**"said Makarov very serious

"Goodbye,Master!I will be back before dinner!"said Natsu already flying with Happy towards the ship

"**THAT NATSU!TO SEE WHAT PUNISHMENT HE AND BEN GET!**"said Makarov enraged by his sudden rush

Back on the giant flying ship...

"I think I finished them"said Ben while making the sign that Mira can get out of her found hideout

"It's good you did Ben...Ouch..."said Mira still hurt,she cannot even move a little

"**AUTO-DESTRUCTION PROTOCOL START!THE SHIP WILL BLOW ITSELF UP IN 10:00 MINUTES!**"said the ship's robotized voice

"Damn it."said Ben while looking sarcastic

"We need to save Lucy then!"said Mira to our alien hero

"But you're hurt!"said Ben worried

"If it's like that then leave me behind!"said Mira to our hero,Ben

"There's no way I'll do that!"said Ben while again switching between ATOMIX back to Feedback"FEEDBACK!I'LL CARRY YOU,MIRA!"said Ben full of confidence in himself

"What?But Ben,I don't think you're hurt too,you-!"Mira hasn't even finished her sentence that Ben already started carrying her"Whoa!"said Mira surprised

"Hang in there lady,because the electricity is gonna rockin' and save the day,again!"said Ben in Feedback's characteristic 80's voice

"Ben..."said Mira while blushing a little

"Heheheh!Almost done!"said a very familiar voice,it was Lapointe

"LAPOINTE!GET OUT OF THE WAY!OR I'LL KILL YOU!"screamed Ben enraged by the Zentopia's chief appearance

"Hahahahah!As you'd can!"said Lapointe as he started glitching out,revealing its true form,one of Vilgax's mechanical henchmen

"Heh,it looks like you was just one of Vilgax's doll/robot,like in the past!"

"No that's not possible that's not possible!HAHAHAHAH!I'am immortal!I can't die!I'am a human!Hu...man!Hu...Hu...Human..."said Lapointe as his robot form just melted

"Eeesh...I will have nightmares about that the whole week!"said Ben with a shocked look on his face

"But how did he melted?"asked Mira suspicious

"I did it!"it was Michelle,who was in Lapointe's back

"Michelle!"said Ben enraged to see her

"How many times I need to tell,my name is Imitatia,Not Michelle."explained again to Ben*(see the prev. chapter)*

"Michelle...?"it was Lucy with an very weak voice

"That isn't Lucy!?"said Mira

"What is with that symbol on her eyes!?"asked Ben while seeing Lucy connected to an machine,she almost can't even talk proper,she had yellow eyes with a strange symbol of a clock

"Symbol of the doomsday clock."explained Imitatia

"RAAAAAAAGHHH!NATSU IS HERE!"said Natsu just to be shocked to see Michelle"Huh?What is Michelle doing here?"

"It is not Michelle,Natsu!It was an impostor all Imitatia!"warned Ben and Mira the fire breathing Natsu

"What did you said!?Imitatia?Michelle is that true!?"asked Natsu a bit enraged

"Yes it is!"said Imitatia with her emotionless look

"YOU...YOU LIAR!YOU LIED TO ALL OF US!"said Natsu while getting on fire

"Natsu..."it was Lucy with her last powers calling out her friend

"Was that Lucy!?"said Natsu shocked

"I am extracting her mana,so I can destroy this world!"

"Natsu...someone...help...me!"said Lucy with all of her powers

"BUT WHY!?WHY!?"said Natsu very angry

"I was just a doll,all those 10 years ago,I was loved and cared by Cousin Lucy,until she forgot about me."started explaining Imitatia

"Forgot?"asked Ben the evil Imitatia

"When she run away from home,she didn't took my with her,I was Jude,just put me in the attic,so he can remember about his lovely daughter,five years ago,Oracion Seis appeared and gave me live,to get the trust of Uncle Jude,so I can take the clock ark,but I really loved that Uncle Jude accepted me as his adopted daughter..."said she still emotionless

"Michelle...I'm...sorry..."said Lucy with all the power she had

"Ah!"said Imitatia as a tear was falling on her cheeks "What I am doing?I need to stop the process...!"Said before her body started glowing,the magic was worn out "Cousin...Lucy..."said Michelle before turning back into an lifeless doll

"**MICHELLE!**"screamed Lucy and Natsu

"Natsu!We need to hurry!Let's save Lucy!"said Ben to the moron,Natsu.

"Wait you and Mira are a couple!?"said Natsu shocked

"Later."said both Ben and Mira while both of them blushing a little while still being serious

When they got there Ben touched his omnitrix emblem on Feedback's chest,then in an light "**GREYMATTER!**"said Ben now turned into the little intellectual alien Greymatter."I know!I should first touch the button on,then pull the levier,then touch the colored onesin the order Green,blue,red,blue,green and then put the trigger off,so it will make the machine exploding!And then I or Natsu will save Lucy got it?"said very fast Greymatter

"Got it!Wait what to blow her up!?"said Natsu a bit shocked

"Not exactly,it will not harm her,so let's start!"said Greymatter after he already did the button code to save Lucy

*CRASSSSSSSSHHH!* *BOOOOOOOOMMM!*it was heard when the clock was destroyed,Lucy was seen getting blown trough the roof,the ship starting to break apart.

"AERODACTILl!"said Ben now transformed into the pterodactil-like alien Aerodactil"Mira hop on!We need to escape before the ship is self-destruct itself!"

"But Lucy-!"said Mira hesitating

"We're on it,go Happy!"Said Natsu

"Aye,sir!"said Happy as he flew away with Natsu

"Let's go!"said Ben towards Mira

"Yes,darling!"said Mira as she kissed our hero on his cheeks

"Darling?Ohhh...Cra!Cra!Cra!"said Aerodactil as he was all red

After all the events that happened...

"Wait Mira-nee!You and Ben are together now!?"said Elfman and Lissana shocked

"Yes."said both Ben and Mira

"No I won't let my sister date a stranger who just joined the guild!"said Elfman while wanting to punch Ben

"Elfman!Who is the big sister here!?"said Mira with an very serious tone

"You ma'dam!"said Elfman scared by Mira's serious face

"Lucy,Look what I found!"said Natsu all fired up and full of ash

"Michelle...?I promise I won't make you fell alone..."said Lucy glad that she found her long lost cousin/friend Michelle

That same day at the Zentopia church...

"Because the fairy tail guild saved the world as we know and showed up Laponte's true intentions,we give them the honor medal!"said the Archie-bishop as he handled Ben,Mira,Lucy,Natsu,Happy,Gildarts and Laki 7 golden medals

**AND THAT WAS THE KEY OF THE STARRY SKY ARC!NEXT TIME BEN AND MIRA GO ON THEIR FIRST DATE!AND WE START THE FIRST ORIGINAL ORC OF THIS SERIES!THE INCURSEAN INVASION ARC!**

**This series would be on hiatus.**

**Stay tuned and thank you for your support!**


	7. Grand Magic Games Arc:Part 1 Training

_**Hello!Sorry for the wait!But the Grand Magic Games Arc of this story is out!**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy it!**_

"The Grand Magic Games?What's that?"asked Ben a little dizzy,as well as the others were

"I don't know...what is it Macao?"asked Makarov the former fourth guild master

"What is it?It's a tournament for all the guilds in Fiore,us fairy tail lost every time,to the now the most powerful guild,Sabertooth."explained Maca

"Sabertooth?Are they strong?"asked Ben with seriousness

"They are very strong,they even surpassed Lamia Scale in power."explained Macao

"So just some cocky bastards who think they're the best?"said Ben while smirking

"I'am fired up!I'am gonna finish off those guys!"said Natsu full of fire

"Wait!But we didn't choose the members of the team!"said Lucy to the Hot headed Natsu

"I think I'll choose the old fashioned way."said Makarov

"Huh?"said most of the members present

"The Ones who will be in the team are..."said the Master as he started calling the Team's members"Natsu!"

"Yahoo!Fired up!"

"Erza!"

"I won't lose!"said Erza proud and full of courage

"Gray!"

"Good,I thought that fire brain would be the single one of elemental magicians!"commented Gray on the parts

"Wendy!"

"Yahoo~!"Wendy was happy

'And Lastly...Lucy and Ben!"

"Me?But aren't we new members?"said both Ben and Lucy at unison

"That is right,but you helped our guild so much."explained Master Makarov

"Then...I'am gonna defeat those Sabertooth bastards!"said Ben while getting excited

"Then get ready! Tomorrow we're going to have some training!"declared Makarov

"Yeah!"

That Night...

"Did you called me master?"said Gildarts as he entered inside the guild's hall

"Yes,Gildarts,thanks for your coming."said Makarov

"So what's the matter?"Asked the great mage Gildarts the tiny little man

"I want you to see something."said Makarov again

"What?"said Gildarts as Makarov hit an symbol on the guild opening a secret passage,and he lead Gildarts inside

"I want you to be the next guild master,replacing me."Explained Makarov

"What?Sorry master,I can't."Said Gildarts serious

"You already are the master."explained Makarov

"Then as the guild's master I need to order,that you are my successor,good job seventh master!"said Gildarts while smirking

"I understand,you are not ,I hope you good ."said Makarov with a smile

"I'am going."said Gildarts smirking

The Next Day...

"Let's begin the training!"said Ben while smirking

"Yeah!"responded Natsu,Levy,Wendy,Lucy,Erza,Juvia and Gray

"Let's begin!I think I will choose...XLR8!"said Ben as he disappeared in an green light,in his place standing XLR8 "Let's see if I can break my speed record without pause!"

"I'am fired up for training!"said Natsu

"I won't be in your ashes,fire head!"said Gray right after Natsu

The others already started their training,Levi helping Wendy with her texts from Porlyusica,Jet trying to see if he can be as fast as Ben's XLR8,and Droy was just lazy,and Juvia was just looking at Gray...

The others split up,Lucy trying to learn to control her magic powers with Capricorn...

"Ugh...Why can't I focus!?"said Lucy angry

"You should learn One's Magic,lady Lucy."explained Capricorn

"One's Magic?What's is that,Capricorn?"asked Lucy dizzy

"I don't know,she said that if you ever have problems,you should think what do you think that is."said Capricorn serious

"Hmm...then I think that it should be...love,I think that love is One's Magic."said Lucy with a big smile

"Interesting thought,lady Lucy,you should think of that."said Capricorn smirking

The Next day...

"Huff...I didn't managed to break the speed of light...I should try Cannonbolt?"said Ben while falling tired next to Lucy

"I think that you should relax Ben!"said Lucy to our alien hero

"Yeah,I guess you're-"said Ben,but was stopped by an crashing sound

"Princess!I need your help!"said Virgo as she appeared out of nowhere in Ben's and Lucy's face

"Huh?Virgo?What are you doing here?I didn't summoned you."said Lucy towards the Virgo

"I'am afraid that the spirit world is in mortal danger."Said Virgo very serious

"Mortal Danger?"Asked Lucy shocked

"Then let's get some Heroic Business!"said Ben while smirking and grabbing for his Omnitrix

"I'am all fired up!"said Natsu

In the spirit world...

"So where is that danger?It is Eon,Maltruant or other interdimensional threats?"Said Ben excited

"Oh nothing of those things,young man."said an raspy voice,it was The Celestial Spirit King

"Huh?"

"Celestial Spirit King,then why are we here?"asked Lucy

"Because-GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK!"said all the spirits at unison

"What?"said all present a bit surprised

"We are glad to have you again,after seven years!"said Virgo with a smile

"You guys...thanks you!Thank you all!"said Lucy happy with tears in her eyes

After that everyone started chatting with the spirits,even Ben begun a talk with Loke!

"So when you got to the guild?"asked Loke our alien hero

"I just got here some weeks ago."

"So do you have any magic powers?"

"More like an device,than quote magic..."explained Ben

"I see..."said Loke while smirking

After the party...

"Goodbye!"said Everyone to the spirits

"Bye!"the spirits responded

"Wait,but to know that in the spirit world time works differently here!"explained the spirits to the six

"That means we still have time for training!"said Ben while smirking

"YEAH!"

Back on the beach...

"And we are back!"said Ben and co. while being back at the beach

"Where did you was?It passed three months!"said Jet bored

"yeah!"said Droy after Jet

"Three..._**THREE MONTHS!?**_"said all of them at unison

"Damn geezer!Give us our training time back!"said Lucy screaming like crazy

"How is it possible!?I should had used Clockwork!"said Ben screaming like crazy like Lucy did

"**_NOOOOOOOO!_**"

At noon...

"How are we going to be ready?"said Lucy stressed out of her mind

"Huh?Erza?What's the matter?"asked Natsu

"I shall take you all trough Hell's Training!"said Erza serious

"He...Hell's Training!?"said Lucy and the others while looking at how serious Erza was

"You gotta be kidding me..."said Ben falling on the ground hearing those words "Hell's Training"

A bird flies on Erza's head with an letter

"An post bird?"said Ben while looking at the strange parakeet

"Well what does it say,Erza?"asked Lucy

"Meet you at the bridge now,from ?-come to the bridge to know? What does that means?"said Erza serious

"It looks like we'll need to see who send it."said Ben smirking

At the bridge...

"So you had come."said three hooded figure in the face of Ben and co.

"Who are you?"said Natsu while getting fired up

"My,my,you don't remember us Fairy Tail?"said the hooded figures as they were revealed to be Jellal,Ultear and Meredy

"Jellal,Ultear and Meredy!?"asked all at unison,minus Ben who didn't knew what was happening

"Wait,who are those?"said Ben

"Explain later,Ben."said Erza serious

"So what are you doing here?"asked Natsu

"I just regained my memories,and I am terribly sorry for what happened Erza."said Jellal to the red head

"And how you escaped from jail?"asked Erza

"Those two helped me."explained Jellal

"And what do you want from us?"asked Gray

"We formed an non-official guild,Crime Sorciere."explained Meredy

"Wait,but why non-official guild?"Asked Ben the three

"Because of Jellal's criminal activity and our history with Grimoire Hearth,the council would never accept."explained Ultear

"Could I ask something first?"said Natsu fired up

"What is it,Natsu?"asked Ultear the firehead

"Could you help us with the training,Ultear?"said Natsu

"I do have,but it will be very I'am willing to do it if you want."explained Ultear

"Yahoo~!Yeah!"said everyone

"Very well."said Ultear

Back on the beach...

"So who wants to try first?"asked Ultear

"I want!"said Natsu as a moron

"Very well,but I warned you!"said Ultear

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!GYAAAAHHH!"Natsu screamed in pain as he couldn't even stand on his feet

"Natsu!"said everyone as they watched in terror

"Oh my god,that looks painful..."commented Ben as she was watching,kinda doubting if he should do that or not

"Do you still want it?"asked Ultear Ben and the others

"We will take it,but I hope the omnitrix won't make any errors..."said Ben a bit concerned about the Omnitrix

"Anyways,where is Erza?"asked Charla

"She is single with Jellal."responded Happy

"I see..."said Charla

Soon in an cabin,someone near the beach...

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"everyone started screaming as Ultear's magic was starting

"ERROR!ERROR!OMNITRIX!IN ALERT OF HIGH LEVEL!"It was the Omnitrix's robotic voice as it started bleeping with a bright yellow light

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!"Ben started turning in different aliens as he and the rest screamed in terrible pain

"OMNI-KIX MODE REACHED!TURN ON!"

_**OMNI-KIX!? WHAT COULD THAT BE? BEN'S OMNITRIX REACHES A NEW MODE AT THE END OF ULTEAR'S ULTIMATE TRAINING MAGIC!**_

_**WITH THE TRAINING A SUCCESS,CAN BEN AND CO. DEFEAT SABERTOOTH!?**_

_**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!**_


	8. The Grand Magic Games Arc:Part 2 Phase 1

In the capital...

"Ouch...my body hurts..."said Gray,Natsu,Ben,Wendy and Lucy in pain,as they we're still felling Ultear's Training Magic

"Stop whining like that,you worms!"screamed Erza at the five

"You don't know what a pain that was,Erza..."commented Ben

"Anyways why isn't Erza in pain as us?"asked Lucy while a bit angered

"It should have something with her Second Origin..."mumbled Gray

"At least I unlocked a new mode for my Omnitrix,so it kinda has its merits the training..."said Ben

"You still haven't used it?"said Natsu a bit bored

"For your know,Natsu,it's very hard to use aliens after it did errors a whole week!"said Ben angered

"Ah,there you were!"said Makarov with Levy,Jet,Droy,Macao and Wakabe

"Master?What is up?"said Ben while smirking

"I want to say,that whatever you hear about our guild being weak,you will still do your best!"explained Makarov to the six

"We will!"said Ben and Team Natsu

"I still got an question,Master,how is it that only I,Ben,Wendy,Erza,Natsu and Gray are in the team?"asked Lucy Makarov

"Because our stronger members are still gone."explained Master Makarov

"Do you want to read you the rules?"asked Levy our characters

"Sure,Levy."said Ben smirking

"The first rule,the master can't participate,just the guild members and two,all members should never stay outside after 12:00 AM."explained Levy

"Understood!"

After that the team split up,Ben going in the town with Lucy,Natsu and Happy,Gray and Erza alone and Wendy with Charla.

"Those looks tasty!"said Ben while looking at a green orange-like fruit

"Ben in your place I won't-!"warned Lucy our alien transforming hero

"Relax,it's just a fruit,and how good looking it is,I know that it should taste good!"said Ben as he put his hand on one of those fruits

"Seriously those are tasting-!"said Lucy,before Ben ate one of those fruits

"Blergh!These are tasting horrible!"said Ben while trembling

"It is a Belly Weevil Fruit,that how it's supposed to taste!"said the merchant

"Here you go,wait what is the price?"asked Ben as he

"How much you got?"asked the merchant

"100 jewels."said Ben

"Then it's 100 Jewels!"said the greedy merchant

"Hey you!That just theft on face!"said Ben enraged by the greedy merchant

"It's just business!"responded the merchant

"Fine,here you go,100 Jewels."responded Ben

"Gyaah!"it was heard from the other side of the street,two guys started beat up some men

"What is going on over there?"asked Ben as he,Lucy,Natsu and Happy walked

"It looks like a fight."

"That symbol,aren't they from Sabertooth?"asked Ben surprised

"Oh,we have watchers,and it looks like they're the Fairy Losers!"said Sting and Rogue

"Umm...Did we met?"asked Natsu a little dizzy

"No,we didn't,but I heard of you,Natsu-san,we are Third Generation Dragon Slayers,Sting and Rogue."explained the two

"Heiya!"said Lector,an Exceed with brown fur

"The cat just talked!"said Happy a bit too surprised,considering that he,Charla and Lily were talking cats

"Umm...you're a talking cat,too Happy!"explained Lucy to the blue cat

"Third Generation Dragon Slayers?"asked Natsu a bit dizzy

"Never heard."said Ben

"So,did your dragons disappeared too in X777?"asked Natsu the two

"Keh!To leave?We killed our dragons why third generation Dragon Slayers are also known as "Dragon Killers"."Explained Sting smirking

"You did what!?You Killed your parents!?"said Natsu enraged

"Sca...Scary...!"said Lucy and Happy scared

"Killed Dragons!?"said Ben shocked

"I will kill you two!"said Natsu while getting ready to fight Sting and Rogue

"Wait Natsu,don't!If you get in an fight we'll automatically be disqualified!You'll have your chance at the games."said Ben while trying to stop Natsu

"Fine..."said Natsu while walking away

"Sabertooth Jerks!"said Ben to the two

"As that'll be an insult!"said Sting smirking

In the sleeping Sombers...

"Hmm...nothing suspicious,then I can relax!"said Erza with a happy face

"Manly man,we are here!"

"Who is there?Show yourself!"said Erza prepared to attack

"My,my you don't remember,Erza-sama?"

"You can't be!"said Erza shocked

"But I'am,Man!"it was revealed to be Ichiya,Hibiki,Ren and Eve

"Hello,long time no see,lady Erza,your beautiful face is all we need!"said Hibiki with a charming smile

"Haven't you heard of personal space!?"said Erza as she kicked out of the room Ichiya,Hibiki,Ren and Eve

"Manly man!"said the four as they landed somewhere in the city

"We are here!"said Ben and the others as they entered the Sleeping Sombers

"You are late!"said Erza angered

"Relax,what could have happened?"Said Ben while smirking

"Where's Wendy?"asked Lucy,as she remarked that Wendy hasn't returned

"And I talked too early...She was going in the town,but I don't really know where."said Ben

"We should search her,she is too young to be alone at this hour!"said Erza serious

*Knock!Knock!*

"Enter!"Said Ben

"Hello!"it was revealed to be Lisanna and Elfman

"Ah,Lisanna,Elfman,for what the occasion?"asked Lucy

"We decided to give a gift,but where's Wendy?"asked Lisanna

"That's the problem,we don't know where she is."explained Ben

"I hope she's all right!"said Lisanna worried

The houses from around the town are starting losing parts,an giant round sphere forming in the sky,faraway from the capital's evening town

"Hello~Kabo!This is the preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games!The Giant Maze!"said an holograph of an pumpkin man,who was talking with the word "~Kabo!".

"Preliminary Round?"asked Ben and co

"That's right~Kabo!The rules are simple,don't fall of the maze and leave in the first 8,if you're not,then go home!"explained the "~Kabo!" Pumpkin

Soon Ben,Erza,Lucy,Erza and Gray are took flying towards the maze"AAAAAAAAAAH!"the team started screaming as they were took towards the maze

"Whoa!Lissana!Happy!Search for Wendy!"Said Ben to Lisanna and Happy

"Now!"said the two

"Now,where we need to find the exit?"asked Ben

"I don't know,but for this I'll need..._**XLR8!**_"said Ben now turned into XLR8

"Ben wait!"said Lucy

"It's no time!"said Ben as he grabbed the four

"Whoaaa!Ben,you're too fast!"screamed Natsu,Lucy,Erza and Gray

"Sorry,but we need to be in the first 8!"said XLR8 while smirking

"Not so fast,Fairy Tail!"said a group of strange individuals

"Who!?"said Ben while smirking

"You won't get there before us,Twilight Ogre!"explained the five men

"Twilight Ogre?Never heard of you before!"said Ben while joking about them

"Anyways!We will finish you off!"said the five men

"Raaaaaah!Iron Fire Dragon's Punch!"said Natsu as he punched one of the men

"Let's go!"said XLR8 as he kicked the team off the maze

"Team Twilight Ogre-ELIMINATED!"exclaimed Pumpkin

"And that's how it's done!"said XLR8 smirking

Ben and Team Natsu fought a very big number of enemy guild,while at least managing to get in time to the "EXIT-GOAL" door

"Yeah!We get to the door!And we're here!"said Ben smirking

"Hello~Kabo!You got to eight place~Kabo!"exclaimed the Pumpkin

"Ei..._**EIGHT PLACE!?**_"said Ben and the others shocked

"That's right~Kabo!Now get ready for tomorrow's Games!So long,until tomorrow~Kabo!"explained Pumpkin

"At least we are in the game!"said Ben smirking

Somewhere else in the capital...

"If Wendy's not here,we would not ever find her!"said Lisanna as she was waiting for Happy to come back

"Lisanna!"said Happy as he returned

"Happy!Did you find Wendy and Charla?"asked Lisanna the blue cat

"Yes,but it's not good!"explained Happy

"What do you mean?"asked Lisanna the blue cat

"Just come!"said Happy stressed out

"Right!"said Lisanna

"There are they..."said Happy scared

"Wendy!Charla!What happened?"said Lisanna as she saw Wendy and Charla on the ground

"Ughh...Something attacked us..."said Wendy as she fainted

"Wendy!" said both Happy and Lisanna

_**AN MYSTERIOUS ENEMY ATTACKED WENDY WHEN GOING IN THE TOWN WITH CHARLA!WHO COULD HAVE DONE SUCH AN TERRIBLE ACT? CAN IT BE SABERTOOTH!?**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME...TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	9. The Grand Magic Games Arc:Part 3 Day 1

In the lockers...

"Whoa,this crowd is really huge!"said Ben while smirking

"I'am all getting fired up!"said Natsu fired up

"I'am a bit nervous now..."said Lucy nervous

"You don't have why Lucy!"said Ben to his friend

"I guess you're right,Ben!"said Lucy not nervous because of Ben's speech to her

"These uniforms are a bit tight..."complained Erza and Lucy

"I don't like those uniforms!"said Natsu angered

"My single complain about this uniform is that they don't have a 10 on them and that they're not green..."said Ben a little disappointed

"You really love everything about 10,don't you Ben?"asked Erza our alien hero

"It just a thing I have for the letter 10,as when I was 10 years old I got the Omnitrix!"explained Ben smirking

"Don't forget we need to visit Wendy and Charla at the rest room!"reminded Lucy her friends

"We should go?"said Ben with a smirk

"Yeah,you're right!"said Natsu while walking towards the door with the rest

In the restroom...

"Hello,Wendy!Are you feeling a little better?"asked Ben and the others their friend

"Just a bit..."said Wendy to her friends

"You really don't remember what happened?"asked Natsu the little dragon slayer

"No...Oh!And Ben!"said Wendy to our hero

"What is it Wendy?"asked Ben

"Please...take...my place in the team..."said Wendy with tears in her eyes towards our Hero

"I will,and after you're feeling better,you'll be back in the team all right?"said Ben while smirking to his sad friend

"Her condition is because of a loss of great magic power,now leave,she must rest now."said a familiar voice,it was Polyusica who stood in the back of our heroes

"Polyusica?What are you doing here?"said Lucy a bit surprised

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE,SHE NEEDS TO REST!"said Polyusica as she grabbed an broom and started to swing it in every direction

"Joinks!We need to go!"Said Ben and the rest as they rushed trough the exit door

"And come back later!"said Polyusica as she closed the door,Wendy hiding herself under a blanket,so she can start crying

Soon we see a scene from Charla's prophetic dream,Lucy crying,Dragons everywhere,the dome of the games in ruins,soon Charla wakes up,scared

"A bad dream?"asked Polyusica the white cat

"Polyusica?No...No..."said Charla

"Ah,good then,you should rest."said Polyusica

"What could that mean?" mumbled Charla to herself

Outside...

"Hello!Here is Chapati Lola with the former magic council member Yajima!Not let's present the teams!"

"FIRST!THE LONG LOSER TEAM:FAIRY TAIL!"said Chapati

"Boooo!Booo!Go home,Losers!Go home!"the crowd started booing Ben and the rest

"What a loving crowd..."said Ben in an rather sarcastic tone

"Booo to you!Crowd!"said Natsu angered

"You will win!Yahoo~!"said the other guild members who also were present

"At least our guild is here!"said Ben smirking

"Good you say!"said Gray smirking

"Uhuu~!Fairy Tail!You'll win!"said Mavis,the first master of Fairy Tail as she appeared next to the

"Ma..._**MASTER MAVIS!?**_"said the guild surprised

"Well,I got bored of staying at Tenrou Island!So I wanted to cheer the guild up!"explained Mavis with a calm smile

"Aha..."

"Next!The team on the 7th place...Quatro Cerberus!"

"Wild!"

"FOUR!"

"Mermaid Heel on 6th place!"

"Blue Pegasus on 5th place!"

"Manly man!"

"Huh?Who's that guy dressed as a rabbit?"asked Natsu a bit dizzy

"Sure another weirdo..."said Erza

"On fourth place,Lamia Scale!"

"YO!"

"On third place!Raven Tail!"

"Ra...Raven Tail!?But they are a dark guild!"said Makarov and the others surprised

"Hello,Father,I would want to tell you..."said Ivan with a grin

"Ivan..."

"To know that I...we Raven Tail attacked the little Dragon Slayer!"explained Ivan

"What did you said!?"said Ben angry

"Those bastards!"said Natsu angry

"So you attacked Wendy!?"said Lucy shocked

"Hahahahahahahah!"laughed Ivan like a maniac

"I want just to punch that Ivan in face!"said Ben very angered

"Grr..."

"On the other two places!"said Chapati in an rather mysterious tone

"Who could it be the other team?We know about Sabertooth but the other one?"said Erza a bit curious

"Team Fairy Tail B on second place!"said Chapati shocking everyone

"What!?"said the team surprised

"So there is another team of Fairy Tail?"said Ben as surprised as the rest

"Hello Ben!"said Mira as she was part of the Fairy Tail Team B

"Hello,Mira!"said Ben to his girlfriend Mira

"And on the first place...Sabertooth!"

"Sabertooth!Sabertooth!You're the best!"said the crowd as Sabertooth waved to them

"Oh,now they're saying that they're good,what to say!"said Ben a bit angered by the crowd's sudden change

"Now for the first round!Hidden!"said Chapati

"Hidden?"asked Gray

"The rules are simple! Mages win 1 point when they attack another lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone.10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes!The members chosen for this round are:Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel!"

'I'am not gonna lose!"

"Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus!"

"A man should always be a gentleman!"

"Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A!"

"I'am going!"

"Not fair!I wanted to go!"

"Be pacient Natsu,maybe next day..."

"Juvia Lockster from Fairy Tail B!"

"Juvia won't let her beloved Gray to be with another woman!"

"Lyon Vaster from Lamia Scale!"

"Get ready my Juvia!"

"Nullpudding from Raven Tail!"

"Grrr..."

"Jager from Quatro Cerberus!"

"Wild!"

"FOUR!"

"And lastly Rufus Lore from Team Sabertooth!"

"Gentlemen?This game is too easy for me!"

"Let the round start!"

A city rises inside the stadium,surprising everyone...

"So they are hidden somewhere here?Heh!Then Let's find them!"said Gray with a smirk

"Grr!"said Nullpuding appearing out of nowhere

"Nullpuding!?This will be tough!"said Gray nervous

"Grrr!"

"Ice Making!Ice Prison!"

"Grrr!"said Nullpuding as he was frozen by Gray

"This will keep him busy...for the moment."said Gray

"FAIRY TAIL A!1 POINT!"

In other part of the stadium...

"Now where should Juvia search?"asked Juvia herself

"Oh,My Beloved Juvia!"said Lyon to Juvia's disgust

"Ewww!Get out of here freak!"said Juvia as he hit Lyon with all her power

"Gyahhh!"

"FAIRY TAIL B!1 POINT!"

"Juvia did it!"said Juvia with a smile

In another part of the stadium...

"Grr!"

"Dammit!Why doesn't he falls down!?"said Gray nervous

"Grrr!"

"Ice Magic!Final Hit!"

"Grr!"said Nullpuding as he was frozen by Gray

"FAIRY TAIL A!1 POINT!"

"Aw right!"said Gray smirking

"Hello,Gray!"said Juvia trying to attack Gray

"Juvia?"said Gray a bit surprised

"Juvia won't lose so you'll be mine!"said Juvia excited

"Wait what?"said Gray a little dizzy

"Well master said that if we won we can do whatever we want with you the losers!"explained Juvia imagining another strange fantasy about her and Gray

"Hah!?"

"Graaaaaaaah!"said Nullpuding attacking both Juvia and Gray at the same time

"Ugh!"

"Kyah!"

"RAVEN TAIL 2 POINTS!"

"Damn iiit!"said Gray angry

"LAMIA SCALE 3 POINTS!"

"BLUE PEGASUS 3 POINTS!"

"So there you are!"said Rufus with a smirk

"Rufus!Ice Making!"

"Wait Gray don't do it!"said Ben towards Gray

"Hah?

"It was an Illusion!?"said Gray as he found out that Rufus was just a mold clone

"SABERTOOTH 10 POINTS!"

"What the-!?"said Gray shocked

"THE GAME IS OVER!1st Place goes to Sabertooth!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaamn iiiiiit!"said Gray angered

"SABERTOOTH!SABERTOOTH!SABERTOOTH!"said the crowd to the winning Sabertooth

"Now the next round is the battle stage!"said Chapati

"I wonder who will be fighting next?"Said Natsu all fired up

"_**ROUND 1!LUCY HEARTFILLIA FROM FAIRY TAIL A V.S. FLARE CORONA FROM RAVEN TAIL!**_"

"Yeah!C'mon Lucy!You can do it!"said the team to Lucy

"Thanks you guys!"said Lucy thanking her friends

"And Lucy!"said Ben towards Lucy

"What is it Ben?"asked Lucy to our hero

"Look out if she's cheating,all right?"explained Ben to Lucy

"Sure thing!'said Lucy while smiling

"_** . !**_"

"I open the gate of Scorpio and Taurus!"said Lucy as she summoned Scorpio and Taurus

"Mooo Lady Luuucy!"

"KehKeh!Scorpion!"

"Attack!Taurus!Scorpio!'said Lucy to her Zodiac Spirit

"Then...WOLF FANG!"

"Gaaaaah!"said Taurus and Scorpio before disappearing

"You'd better stop attacking!"said Flare grinning creepily

"Why should I!?"said Lucy angered

"That I have that little fairy tail brat as my hostage and I can kill her every time now!"said Flare grinning

"What!?Asuka!?You'd better leave her alone!"said Lucy shocked

"You'd better not talk nor attack if you want her to be all right!"said Flare with a smirk

"Grr!"

"Good Girl!"said Flare as he grabbed Lucy

"Kyah!"said Lucy as she was smashed into the ground repetadly

"You would look better with the Raven Tail's symbol over that Fairy Tail one,what do you say!?"said Flare with a maniacal laugh

"Mhmm!Mummh!"said Lucy as she tried to escape Flare's hair prison

"Keh!Keh!"

On the sides of the stadium a man dressed in an knight see the entire scene and smirks as he says:

"The Fruit is ripping,Lord Zeref,just sit and wait!"

Then we see the Team A in the other corner of the stadium's sidelines

"What's happening to Lucy?Why isn't she attacking?"said Natsu surprised

"I think I know what's happening."said Ben while observing something

"What?"

"I need to check it out!"said Ben as he walked towards the special stand for the guild,soon he found out Flare's hair and kicked it,soon the rest realized that Asuka was all that time in danger "Take that,Raven Tail!" said Ben while smirking

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"screamed Flare as she let Lucy go

"Now Lucy attack her!"said Ben to his friend

"I open the gate of the zodiac:Gemini!"said Lucy as she summoned Gemini

"Hello!"

"Gemini!Let's do the "Thing"!"said Lucy full of courage

"Very well,Lady Lucy!"said Gemini right after Lucy

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!Ughh..."said Lucy as Gemini disappeared and she collapsed on the ground

"What!?"said Ben and the rest shocked

"So they helped me..."said Flare with an evil grin

"That was against the rules!"said Mavis as she noticed what Raven Tail did to Lucy

"THE WINNER IS FLARE CORONA FROM RAVEN TAIL!"

"BOO!FAIRY TAIL!BOO!FAIRY TAIL!"said the crowd in disgust

"This crowd is already starting to anger me!"said Ben while growling a bit of anger

"Let's take her off the ground,right Happy?"said Natsu to his friend Happy

"Aye...!"said Happy while he took Natsu flying

"C'mon Lucy let's go."said Natsu as he approached Lucy

"I *sniff!* lose...*sniff!* I was too...weak!"said Lucy with tears in her eyes

"It's nothing to worry,they cheated,it's not your fault."said Natsu to his friend

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"Screamed Lucy in sadness with tears in her eyes as Natsu grabbed her in his hands and walked back to the restroom

"NEXT ROUND!_**R****EN AKATSUKI FROM BLUE PEGASUS V.S. ARANA WEBB FROM MERMAID HEEL!**_"said the host of the games as The fight happened rather fast,Ren beating Arana in an instant

"WINNER!Ren Akatsuki!"

"NEXT ROUND!_**WARCRY OF QUATRO CERBERUSE V.S. ORGA NANAGEAR OF SABERTOOTH!**_"said the host as in that time Orga already destroyed

"WINNER!Orga Nanagear!

"_**THE FINAL ROUND OF THIS DAY!MYSTOGAN FROM TEAM FAIRY TAIL B V.S. JURA FROM LAMIA SCALE!**_"announced Chapati

_**THIS IS IT!BATTLE BETWEEN JELLAL DISGUISED AS MYSTOGAN V.S. JURA FROM LAMIA SCALE!NEXT TIME ALSO DAY 2 OF THE GAMES!SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	10. The Grand Magic Games Arc:Part 4:Visitor

"_**JUUUUUUUUURA!JUUUUUUUUUUURA!JUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA!**_"screamed the crowd

"Hmmm..."

"What is it Master Mavis?"asked Makarov the first master

"I think...is Mystogan's power gonna outmatch Jura's?"said Mavis

"Jellal?He is at the same level of Power as he was also one of the 10 Wizard Saints."explained Makarov

"I see, the Seventh!"said Mavis

"I'am the third..."said Makarov a bit ashamed

"Who will win?I wonder..."said Ben with a smirk

"Who knows?"said Lucy

Back in the center of the arena...

"Magic Staves!"Said Jellal/Mystogan while using Mystogan's magic to stick to the disguise,but soon the powers of Jellal start to get outmatched by Jura's high supreme magic,Jellal starting to get annoying with the thought of losing.

"I need to use my own then!"thought Jellal as he started using his normal magic,he and Jura hitting blow after blow,but as soon as Jura's power seems to outmach Jellal's again,Jellal start to use a powerful spell "Se...!" but before he could Ultear and Meredy stopped him,causing Fairy Tail B to lose towards Lamia Scale.

"_**The Winner is Jura from Team Lamia Scale!**_"announced Chapati

In the king's palace.

"My king,do you have any concerns about the second day's fight?"asked Aracadios to the king

"Arcadios,can you put on a fight between Bacchus from Quatro Puppy and that transforming one from Fairy Tail and Sting and Rogue,but that at least of the day."

"Soon it will be complete,Lord Zeref."thought Arcadios as he quietly leaves.

In the guild's bar...

"We lose..."said Ben a bit disappointed

"Yep...we didn't won...not even once today..."said Lucy as disappointed as Ben was

"My children!"said Makarov into the silence

"What is it master?"said Natsu a bit bored

"_**Do not fall into despair my children!Even if we lose!We are still Fairy Tail!And our guild never gives up!**_"said Makarov,as his speech made the guild cheer up

"_**YEAAAAAAAAAH~!**_"

"_**GWAHAHAHAHAH!**_"

"What's going on over there?"asked Ben

"I don't know..."said Lucy

"Wait,we won't let you just-!"said Macao as he tried not to let an robust black-haired man dressed in an purple cloth and brown parka pants

"Just dishonor our guild teammate!"said Wakaba

"It's useless,I get your bra,Cana!"said the man with an smirk

"Noo!"said Cana to her terror

"Fairy Tail!Erza long time no see!"said the man with an terrible grin

"I can't say it's a pleasure,Bacchus."said Erza to the man now known as Bacchus

"Hahah!*Hick!*Don't be *Hick!* like that!Anyways I'll replace Warcry in the *Hick!* games!And I'll destroy you with My Bare Hands!_**GWAHAHAHA!*Hick!***_ and I hope I will fight you the rumored "Omnium"!Or should I say Ben Tennyson?"said Bacchus as drunk as he was

"I will beat you and I'll erase that smile of yours,Jerk!"said Ben angered

"_**GWAHA*HICK!*HAH!**_"said Bacchus as he leave the guild bar

"Where do you know this guy Erza?"asked Natsu the female knight

"I fought him on many occasions,And Ben you'd better look out for him,he's very fast!"explained Erza

"_**Fast?Then XLR8 AND FASTTRACK ARE ON THE CASE!**_"said Ben smirking while putting his Omnitrix up

"Then I'am all ready Fired up!"said Natsu all fired up

The Next Day...

"_**HELLO EVERYONE!CHAPATI HERE!AND IT'S ALREADY THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!**_"announced Chapati

"_**YE...EEEE...AAAAAAH!**_"

"The first event of the day is Chariot!A race on atop moving wagons from the capital back here at the Arena!The Ones who will fight are!Natsu from Fairy Tail A!Sting from Sabertooth!Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus!Ichyia from Blue Pegasus!Risley from Mermaid Heel!Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail B!Yuka from Lamia Scale and Kurohebi from Raven Tail!"

"LET'S GO!"said Natsu fired up

"3.2.1,START!"announced Chapati as the race started

All of the members chosen were at the starting line,most of the members already were near the finish line,with Gajeel,Natsu and Sting fighting for the 6th,7th and 8th place..

"Bleaghh!Damn...it!"said Natsu as he was motion sick as Gajeel and Sting

"I won't let...ughhh!...win..."said Gajeel

"I'M GONNA...BLEAGHH!...BEAT YOU!"said Sting

Then Bacchus started using his magic and cross the finish line first,soon on second place Kurohebi...

"WILD!"

"FOUR!"

Then the others walked trough the finish line,leaving the dragon slayers fighting for the last two places...

"Ughhh...I won't give up!"said Natsu full of himself

"Blearghhh!Me NEITHER!"said Gajeel angered

"Hah?Why the heck are you trying that hard to win?"said Sting a bit annoyed

"Because...Ughhh...We are doing this for our guild...They waited for us Seven Years!I won't lose to...Ughhh!...YOU!"Said Natsu proud of being an member of Fairy Tail,making the rest of Fairy Tail and the crowd to start to openly cry,Natsu and Gajeel managing to take the 6th and 7th place and made Sting fall on the last place and not giving Sabertooth any more points,to Sting's anger.

"I DID IIIIIT...UGHH...!"said Natsu as he fell down on the ground,Leaving Lucy to carry him to the restroom...

IN THE RESTROOM...

"Are Wendy and Charla gonna be all right?"asked Lucy the un-social Polyusica

"Yes,they will be,you can now get back to your team."said Polyusica relieving Lucy

"Yes!"said Lucy as she exit the room and walked back to her guildmates

Back at the tournament...

"Who's fighting now?"asked Lucy as she arrived next to Ben and Grat

"It's that guy Kurohebi from Raven Tail,he's gonna fight Toby from Lamia Scale."said Gray

"Hey!Bro!What with that name of yours!?Is kinda awesome!"said Toby with a cool smile

"Is not my real name..."said Kurohebi in an whispering eerily voice

"HAH!?GRAAAAAAH!"he tried to hit Kurohebi but nothing,soon he continued "IF I WIN,YOU'LL REVEAL YOUR REAL NAME!"said Toby really angered

"Sure...but just if you tell me one of your secrets"Toby is promptly defeated,needing to reveal his secret

"I lost one of my socks and never found it!"said Toby with tears in his eyes

"It around your neck..."responded Kurohebi

"AHAHAH!MY SOCK!MY SOCK!OHH...I MISSED-!"Said Toby comically with tears in his eyes of happiness,until Kurohebi took it and tore it apart

"How much a thing means to someone,the more I want to tore it apart!"

"Wow...that was kinda harsh..."said Natsu,Ben and Gray kinda surprised

"NEXT ROUND!BEN TENNYSON V.S. BACCHUS!"announced Chapati

"Good,I was hoping to fight that guy!"said Ben smirking

"Ben be careful,this guy is not what he may seem."warned Erza our alien hero Ben

"If he's really that fast,I have XLR8!"said Ben as he walked into the arena as Bacchus was lying on the ground waiting lazily for Ben to come,as Bacchus was enjoying some alcohol

"So Let's see who will win!Fairy Tail A's Shapeshifter Ben Tennyson v.s. Quatro Cerberus's Speedster Bacchus!"

"Want a bet,Tennyson?"asked Bacchus

"What kind of Bet?"asked Ben kinda curious

"If I win I get your girlfriend and her sister!"said Bacchus smirking

" . !?"Said Ben,Mira and Lissana in an sudden shock

"Ladies..."said Bacchus with an horrible face

"Ewww..."said Lisanna and Mira disgusted by Bacchus

"Don't "ewww" me!So you are accepting the bet?"said Bacchus a little annoyed

"What do I get in exchange?"asked Ben

"We will change our guild's name in Quatro Puppy!"said Bacchus smirking

"Then...I accept."said Ben very excited

"BEN!"said Mira and Lissana mad at Ben's decision

"Sorry Mira!Sorry Lissana!But I'am gonna win this!No matter what with..."said Ben with a smirk

"SO NOW LET THE BATTLE START!"announced Chapati excited

"What are you gonna do?"said Bacchus with an evil grin

"XLR8!"Said Ben as he turned into XLR8,but there was something strange about his

"And what's that transformation gonna do?"asked Bacchus curious

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU WITH ANOTHER SPEEDSTER!"said XLR8 grinning

"THEN LET'S FIGHT!"XLR8 and Bacchus jumped at one another,they were barely even seeing because of their immense speed,OMNI-KIX XLR8 started hitting Bacchus with its claws,but it was Looking like XLR8 appeared as he was kicked a million times

"BEN!"said Mira shocked by the brutality that Bacchus showed towards Ben

"GAAAH!"said Ben as Bacchus started hitting him 10 times in an row until he left XLR8 lying on the floor,but Ben however managed to stand up and fight back as he turned into Rath "_**HEAR ME YOU JERK BACCHUS FROM THE GUILD QUATRO CERBERUS,I DON'T CARE WHOEVER YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOU'RE GONNA GET-RAT-KICKED!**_"said Rath as he started hitting Bacchus in the same manner

"Whoa...what happened to Ben?"said Lucy a bit surprised by Ben's sudden personality change

"He's a big exceed!'said Happy a bit like an idiot

"Happy,I don't think he's an exceed..."explained Lucy

"_**THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL HIT?BEN FOUGHT EVEN THE SKY ONCE!**_"said Rath an senseless pun

"That doesn't really make any sense..."said Gray

"_**RATH KNOWS!BUT IT SOUNDS WAY COOLER!**_"said Rath a bit annoyed

Then Ben changed to Humungousaur as he started to hit Bacchus with its tail,soon Bacchus was lying on the floor

"KA...KAHHHH!"said Bacchus as he was destroyed

"I won!Now you didn't forgot the bet,didya?"said Humungousaur with a grin

"We are now...Quatro Puppy!"said Bacchus as he faint

"THE WINNER IS BEN TENNYSON FROM FAIRY TAIL A!"announced Chapati

"YEAAAAAAAAH!"

"FAIRY TAIL A ADVANCES TO THE 6TH PLACE!"announced Chapati

"THAT'S THE WAY TO GO BEN!"said Mira and Lissana happy that he won

"Maybe we got a chance to win!"said

Back at the infirmary...

"Huhh...HUH!?Where's Charla,Wendy and Polyusica and what's this smell?I don't recognize it!After it!"said Natsu as he walked on the corridors,until seeing a group of men who were trying to kidnap the three..."HEY YOU!

"Rush Faster,Steve!Faster!"said one of the men to the others

"I don't have how to run faster,Al!"said the other one

"GET HERE!LET THEM GOO!"Said Natsu as he walked towards the men hitting all four of them...letting the trio go,after which Natsu captures them "SPEAK!SO WHY DID YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP WENDY!?"

"We...WE WON'T TELL YOU,ANYTHING!"said them not wanting to speak up

"Not even if I'm gonna hit you again...KEH!KEH!"said Natsu with an evil grin while he fired his punches

"YES...YES RAVEN TAIL TOLD US!They told us to kidnap the shapeshifter and the girl from the sick bay!"explained the men in terror

"Take them policemen!"said Natsu to the royal guards

"Yes!"

"I think they were referring to Ben and Lucy!"realized Wendy and Charla

"Ben and Lucy?Why would they want them?"said Natsu a bit surprised

"I don't know,but this seems a bit sinister..."said Polyusica

In the castle...

"How did you fools couldn't kidnap that Lucy and Tennyson!?"said Arcadios annoyed by his plan's failure

"Umm we..."tried to create an excuse the masked men

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU STUPID EXCUSES!IT LOOKS LIKE I NEED TO FIND ANOTHER WAY TO GET LUCY AND TENNYSON BE IN LORD ZEREF'S ECLIPSE PLAN!NOW GO!"said Arcadios angered

"Ye...Yes general Arcadios!"said the men as they leaved scared

The restroom...

"Wendy?Are you feeling all right?"asked Ben and the rest

"Ye..Yes,Yes I'am feeling all right!"said Wendy smiling

"Then you can take my place in the team!"said Ben with a warm smile

"Are you sure?"asked Wendy a bit hesitating

"Well,I promised you didn't I?"said Ben smirking

"Tha...Thank you Ben!"said Wendy as she gave Ben a big hug

"Ben!Lucy!Can I speak with you for a second?"said Natsu to the two

"What's up Natsu?"asked Ben and Lucy the fire mage

"Some men tried to kidnap you two,but they tried to kidnap Charla,Polyusica and Wendy in your place

"I kinda do,I have more than one explanations,one evil villain wants to power up an machine that can destroy the world,a villain has crazy plan,bounty hunters wanting money and trophies,Evil geniuses wanting to conquer the world,and they need the Omnitrix or Lucy's Celestial Powers,bla,bla,bla other things."explained Ben

"Wow,that's a really good explanation."said Lucy to our hero

"How did you knew Ben?"asked Happy a bit dumfolded

"When you had been a hero for 10 years,you're starting to know certain things."said Ben full of himself

"But shouldn't we hurry back?Mira's match is ready to start!"said Lucy to the team

"I'am first!I need to go and cheer for my girlfriend!"said Ben as he rushed trough the halls

"Wow,that was a fast rush..."said Lucy a bit surprised

Back at the stadium...

"THE NEXT BATTLE IS...MIRAJANE FROM FAIRY TAIL B V.S. JENNY FROM BLUE PEGASUS!"announced Chapati

"This will be awesome!"said Natsu all fired up

"Ya-hoo~!Go Mira!"said Ben while his eyes changed into two beating hearts like in an anime

"IN AN SPECIAL ROUND OF...SWIMSUIT BATTLE!"

"Swimsuits?I think this is just an excuse for perverts's amusement!"said Ben a bit annoyed

"Huh?Ben where are you going?"asked Lucy

"I'am gonna hit Chapati in the head with the rulebook of the games!"said Ben as he walked towards the host,but Lucy stopped him before he could do so

"So Mirajane long time no see..."said Jenny the blonde to her mentor

"Good to see you again."said Mira smiling

"What do you think about a bet?"said Jenny smiling mischievously

"What does this bet is?"asked Mira a bit curious

"Whoever loses needs to pose naked for the Sorcerer's Magazine!Do you have the courage to accept Mira?"asked Jenny full of convidence

"I accept!"said Mira accepting the bet with a smile

"THEN LET'S START THE SHOW OFF!"soon Mira and Jenny were in various swim suits,as Chapati and the other judges started giving notes for their performance,even if they were looking like big time perverts,but soon the two beautiful girls started changing between their transformation magic,but Mira transformed into her Demon Soul:Stiri transformation,beating Jenny as a result and ripping some of her clothes apart,she was declared winner.

"I hope you didn't forgot the bet,didya?"said Mira in an similar manner as Ben did in the last match

"Heh,you and your boyfriend really behave alike!"said Jenny with an mischievous smile that made Mira jump of surprise

"How did you!?And is not like that!"said Mira as her body full reddened,as Ben heard that too,he got as reddened as Mira was

"What was that thing with you two blushing at the same time?"asked Lissana her sister and Gray our alien hero

"IT...IT WAS NOTHING!"said both Ben an Mira as they blushed shocked to hear that

"_**THE NEXT AND THE FINAL ROUND IS KAGURA FROM MERMAID HEEL V.S. YUKINO FROM SABERTOOTH!**_"announced Chapati

"So...Do you want to have a bet?"asked Yukino as she observed that the other battles had an bet

"Let's bet our lives,then!"suggested Kagura

"I solely accept!"said Yukino

"HAAAAAH!?"said Fairy Tail,the crowd and the judges shocked in unison

The battle started,Yukino summoning celestial spirit after celestial spirit,but Kagura beat all of them,soon he summoned the Ophiuchus's Celestial Key,but Kagura left out her sword and sliced both Yukino and the Celestial spirits,Yukino falling on the ground

"Your life is mine now."said Kagura as she put her sword back

"Wow...that was just...wow..."said Ben and the others at how cruel could this Kagura really be.

In another corner of the arena,Arcadios starts trembling of excitement as he saw that there is another mage he can add to his plan.

That night...

"Jellal,did you felt that strange magic energy from the games?"asked Era a she meet up with Jellal

"Yes,I did so at the last Grand Magic Games.I don't know what it it,but I don't like it."said Jellal very concerned about that magic he feel back then at the games

"What do you think it can be?"asked Erza the blue haired boy

"I have some theories...but my most convincing one is that it is Zeref's magic."said Jellal shocking Erza a bit

"Zeref's magic,but!"said she before being cut short by Jellal

"Sorry...but we can't talk anymore...I need to go to a hidden place."said Jellal

"Wai-"Said Erza to Jellal,but he already vanished,soon in her face appeared an hooded figure "Who are you!?"

"Well,You don't remember me Erza?"said the hooded figure as it put its hood off

"Yo-YOU!"said Erza shocked

_**WHO IS THAT HOODED FIGURE AND WHAT DOES IT WANT TO DO TO ERZA?AND DOES ARCADIOS'S PLAN HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE MAGIC THAT JELLAL AND ERZA FELL AT THE GAMES?READ NEXT TO FIND OUT!**_


	11. Grand Magic Games Arc 1:Part 5:Night

"Y-YOU!Mi...Milliana!Long time no see!"said Erza as she jumped to hug her old friend,as the two started crying as they reunited "But what are you doing here!?"

"I joined Mermaid Heel to have my goal completed."Explained Milliana

"Your goal?"

"_**I WANT TO KILL JELLAL.**_"said Milliana as she made Erza shiver in shock

"Milliana shouldn't you think before killing him?"asked Erza hesitantly

"_**WHY SHOULDN'T I?HE KILLED SIMON DIDN'T HE?**_Anyways,good that I saw you again Erza!"said Milliana as she

"To...To kill my beloved Jellal...?"thought Erza to herself until she rubbed her hear as she thought "NO!WHAT THE HECK I AM EVEN THINKING!?" then she was scared off by Gray's voice

"What the matter Erza?"

'NO...NOTHING!NOTHING REALLY!"Said Erza suddenly surprised

"Really?It's does not seem like nothing!"said Gray as observing Erza's unusual scared expression

"What makes you say that...Gray?"said Erza as she looked at Gray

"Because you're blushing kinda hard!"said Gray observing that Erza was blushing and her face was full reddened

"Grr...!"said Erza while making her "Erza Eyes" on Gray

"Eeek!I mean...what we're you doing here?"said Gray as he shivered in fear

"Milliana appeared."Explained Erza

"That Milliana?"

"Yes and she said that she intends to kill JELLAL."continued she

"Oh and you care for your boyfriend Jellal all of a sudden?"said Gray with an annoying look on his face

"GRAY I SWEAR THAT-!"said Erza as she grabbed her sword and almost sliced Gray in anger

Sabertooth's guild bar...

"Sting you lost today...and you disappointed me!"said the master angered towards Sting's lose

"Yes Master."

"But I'll leave you go this time,but to not ever happen again."

"Yes master."said Sting as he walked away in disgrace

"Yukino you disappointed me,strip of your clothes and your connection to this guild!"said the Master angered

"But..."

"DO IT!"said the master angered

"Ye...Yes master."said Yukino as she put her clothes down,as the master deleted her guild mark

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE!"said the master angered

"Yes..."said Yukino as she took her clothes made a baggage and exited the building

Back at the Honeybone hotel...

"Hey...Isn't that Yukino from Sabertooth?"asked Ben as he saw that Yukino was waiting for them at the hotel

"Yes I think it's really her."said Lucy noticing her

"Hello,Yukino...right?what are you doing here?"asked Ben the blue haired girl

"Can we talk inside?"said Yukino to the group as Ben and the others made a gesture to welcome her in

"Sure..."then Yukino,Ben and the others headed inside,so to know why Yukino is there...

"I'm here to give you my keys."explained Yukino

"Why...?"asked Lucy a bit surprised

"I wanted to give you them during the games,but as long as I'm no more participating in..."said Yukino to Lucy

"But you aren't in the 5 most powerful in Sabertooth?"

"I just took the role of Minerva,whom she was in an mission."explained Yukino

"I see.."

"I want to say,that Lucy,if you have the all 12 zodiac keys then the gateway of the world will open."explained Lucy

"What does that mean?"asked Lucy a bit curious

"It is just an old legend,but I don't know what it means."explained Yukino

"I'm sorry Yukino,but I can't take yours."said Lucy handing the keys back to Yukino on the table

"I understand I'll leave then,Goodnight."said Yukino as she walked away

Then Ben,Happy and Natsu looked at each other and rushed outside to talk to Yukino.

"Heyyy!Wait up!"said Ben and Natsu as they rushed towards the girl

"Natsu-san?Ben-san?What is it?"

"We are sorry if we had behaved rude to you.

"Aye!"

"You two are really incredible..."said Yukino as she suddenly broke in tears

"Yukino,what's the matter?"

"I got...*sniff!* humiliated and excommunicated from Sabertooth!"said Yukino with tears in her eyes as he explained the situation to Happy,Natsu and Ben

"What did they do?They did that to a guild member?A friend of theirs!?_**THEIR FAMILY!?THOSE SABERTOOTH BASTARDS!**_" said Natsu complete angered

"Those Bastards!"said Ben with an unusual angered expression

"Aye..."said Happy just shocked

"Let's go happy,let's show them what means to be a guild!"said Ben adn Natsu really angered

"Wait,don't do it!"said Yukino,but Ben and Natsu didn't hear that

At Sabertooth guild HQ...

The guild start crumble and soon Sting and Rogue wake up as they hear one of the guild members screamed:

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"said the guild member as she made the two dragon brothers to be surprised

"Under attack?by who?And would be that crazy to attack us!?"said Rogue and Sting very serious

"I don't know but-Gyaaah!"said the guild member as he was kicked trough the ceiling

"It's Natsu and Tennyson!"said Sting with an serious expression as he saw some electric bolts and

Soon they arrived to see Natsu and Ben turned in Feedback turning and hitting people in all direction "_**SABERTOOTH!**_" screamed the two as they continued to hit and destroy the building,as Sting and Rogue arrived and tried to fight them,but the master stopped them

"_**YOU BASTARDS!**_"

"Wait up,Sting, you two really want a fight with me!?"said the master as he appeared

"_**DO YOU THINK WE FEAR OF YOUR APPEARANCE!?HAH!**_"said the two as Natsu started firing flames at the master,and Ben started electrocuting him,soon as he almost was on the point of defeat,Minerva had Happy hostage

"Na...Natsu...Be...Ben..."said Happy trembling with tears in his eyes

"Stop the battle if you want the exceed to be all right."

"Grr...Fine..."

"BEN,WHAT!?"said Natsu angered

"What's more important to you...Revenge or Your Friend?"said Minerva with an grin

"Fine...let's him go..."said Natsu

"Deal is a Deal"said Minerva as she handled Happy back to Ben and Natsu exit the building

Back at the hotel...

"DID YOU ENTERED IN SABERTOOTH!?ARE YOU THREE MORONS!?"said Lucy and Erza very angered

"We just angered when we saw what Sabertooth did to Yukino..."said Ben as he explained to the rest

"I fell that to... but we can't just attack them like that."said Lucy a bit serious

"I do too...but we will fight them at the games."said Mira with an unusual serious and scary tone in her voice,and had a very serious facial expression...

"We understood...or at least I and Happy,we won't do that again."said Ben,as Natsu started to have an annoying face

"_**I WILL DO IT AGAIN RIGHT NOW!**_"said Natsu until he was punched in the head by Erza

"You're not going anywhere Natsu!"

"Eeeks!Sorry...Erza..."said Natsu as he was finished on the ground

Then they all go to sleep,but Mira wanted to sleep with Ben,so she can see if he tries something like that again,but after Mira fell asleep the Omnitrix started go crazy again,as it made an yellow light instead of green and was moving it's metal parts in all direction,like it would be alive or something,then he hears a voice,he scares a little as he thought the Omnitrix talked to him,but then he realized that it was just Mira who was sleep-talking,then Ben put himself to sleep...

But then he has a dream,a nightmare,as he saw the Omnitrix making errors then 10 of his Aliens escaping from Omnitrix and that started killing his friends,Ben unable to do anything,as the nightmare ended,Ben woke up.

"A bad dream?"

"Kinda..."said Ben a bit stressed out by Mira's question

"What was it about?"asked Mira our alien hero

"So..Sorry,but I don't remember exactly..."said Ben hiding the truth from Mira,as he could had an prophetic dream,not just a plain nightmare...

"You should get ready to go,the third day is almost starting."

"Let me change my style a bit,I'am gonna wear my parka today."said Ben as he dressed his gray with green stripes parka and took an tiny disk,that he put on the ground getting ready to go,as the disk turned into Ben's hoverboard "Want a ride,Mira?" said Ben smirking

"Huh?"

"You'd be late too if you're not going!"

" you...are you sure!?"said Mira as she started blushing

"Sure,hop on!"said Ben with a smirk

"Then...I'll go!"said Mira blushing

"Then hold on tight,I don't want you to fall."said Ben smirking as Mira put herself next to Ben,then Ben started the run with his hoverboard,then the two managed to get to the games right before the beginning,then Ben walking Mira to the B team's reserved place,then he moved on to his own.

"I wonder what'll be the next round..."said Ben with a smirk

"I don't know but I'm all FIRED UP!"said Natu fired up

"THE NEXT ROUND OF DAY 3 IS PANDEMONIUM!WHERE THE PLAYERS MUST TAKE ON 100 MONSTERS,ONE MONSTER MEANS 1 POINTS!The members are Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail A!Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail B!Milliana from Mermaid Heel!Obra from Raven Tail!Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus!Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth!Nobarly from Quatro Puppy!And Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale!"Then all the participants entered the building Pandemonium,Erza changing between armors and fighting her way towards the building's top,she then was attack by the S-class monster,she started changing between gears until she got to kill it,then she exit the building victorious,to Ben's and the others's happiness

"Umm...AS FAIRY TAIL A'S ERZA KILLING ALL THE MONSTERS,WE DECIDED TO HAVE ANOTHER ROUND FOR THE REST OF THE PARTICIPANTS WHO HAD NOT GATHER EVEN A POINT!SO THE NEXT ROUND IS MPF OR THE MAGIC POWER FINDER!THE FIRST ONE TO GO IS!"Then first was Milliana who got an normal point range,then Nobarly and Hibiki,who failed miserably,Orga and Jura being the next ones,but Orga got just 4 points,to everyone's shock,then Jura had the highest score,then Cana being the next,but the team recognizing an symbol on her arm.

"Hey isn't that...?"said Natsu

"Yes it looks like it's Fairy Glitter!"said Lucy a bit surprised

"Tehee~!I did that so Cana could win!"explained Mavis

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"said the rest of Fairy Tail in shock

Then Cana used the Fairy Glitter and destroyed the machinery making the ground crumble and some rocks flying,as Cana was declared the winner with the highest score of declared the winner

"THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS CANA ALBERONA!NOW FOR THE BATTLE STAGE!OUR FIRST BATTLE IS MILLIANA FROM MERMAID HEEL V.S. SEMMES FROM QUATRO PUPPY!"the fight happened really fast with Milliana putting Semmes on the ground in under 1 minute,getting her team 1 point,the next were Hibiki from Blue Pegasus V.S. Rufus from Sabertooth,Rufus winning easy as he used his clone and fire magic and completely destroyed Hibiki,winning Sabertooth 1 point.

"NEXT ROUND IS LAXUS DRYER FROM FAIRY TAIL B V.S. ALEXEI FROM RAVEN TAIL!"

"I WAS WAITING FOR THIS!WHO WANTS SOME POPCORN!?"said Natsu as he and Happy grabbed some Popcorn to the delight of the battle

"LET IT BEGIN!"The battle started and suddenly it looked like Laxus was just standing there getting hit after hit from Alexei,but that was what Ben and the others saw,as in reality Laxus was in an spell cover,as Alexei was revealed to be Ivan himself.

"Son."

"What're you doing old man!?"said Laxus angered

"Isn't that evident?To beat you!"said Ivan as he started punching his son

"GRR...!HAH!"said Laxus with a smirk

"What's so funny,son?"said Ivan a bit curious

"I'll never lose to you!"said Laxus as he got fired up

"I'm not that sure!"said Ivan as the other Raven Tail Members attacked Laxus

"Gaaah!"

"Tell me about Lumiene Histoire,I know you have it!Tell me where it is!?"said Ivan with an evil grin

"I don't have it,and even if I was I'd never tell it to you!"then Laxus suddenly made every member of Raven Tail besides Ivan,then Ivan had to courage to say another despair word:

"Won't you do that to your family,would you Laxus?"

"Fairy Tail is my family,and I'm gonna destroy everyone who puts it in danger!"said Laxus as he landed the final hit towards his father,then the magical cover disappeared revealing the failed and everyone saw the dirty trick they used,Raven Tail being disqualified from the games,Laxus winning the round.

"NEXT!AND THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE DAY!WENDY MARVELL FROM FAIRY TAIL A V.S. SHERRIA BLENDY FROM LAMIA SCALE!"

"I heard you have wind and healing magic,Wendy Marvell,well I have that too."said Sherria with a grin

"I'm not backing down!"Said Wendy as the two girls hit blow after blow,until Wendy used a special technique:Shattering Light:Sky Drill that knocked Sherria down.

"AND THE WINNER IS WENDY MAR-!"announced Chapati as he thought that Wendy was the winner

"I'm not down yet!"said Sherria to everyone's surprise,as she had her wounds fully healed,she smirked and said "Do you want to surrender by now?"

"No!I'm not backing down!I do this for my guild!"said Wendy very serious for her cause

"As you want!"said Sherria as she made an magic attack,but she missed,to her own surprise,because Wendy made that Sherria's power to grow and miss,the time expiring

"IT'S A DRAW!1 POINT FOR BOTH TEAMS!"said Chapati as he announced the battle's result

"YEAAAAAAAAH~!WE ARE CLOSER TO VICTORY!"

"Hey Wendy...wanna be friends?"said Sherria with a big smile

"Sure Sherria!"said Wendy as she grabbed Sherria's hand to help her get up

"Hehe~!"

THAT NIGHT...

The game's arena...

"That person here should be the cause of that magic!"said Jellal/Mystogan as he walked by the crowd,but soon was stopped by Doranbolt

"Wait a second,Jellal."

"Sorry,but you got the wrong person."said Jellal trying to mask the fact that he is Jellal

"What're you talking about Doranbolt?This is Fairy Tail's Mystogan!"explained one of the council members

"Not that sure!"said Doranbolt as he unmasked Jellal to the council's surprise

"It's really him!"said them shocked

"No..it's not him."said Yajima as he appeared

"Ya...Yajima-san!"said Doranbolt and the others surprised

"He's his Edolas's counterpart,Mystogan,he's just looking like him,but he's a totally different person."tried to explain Yajima so he could make Jellal an escape

"I see...let the man go!"said Doranbolt

"Yes sir!"said the soldiers as they let Jellal/Mystogan go,but not before Kagura could see his face,and she fell down on her knees as she got sick at the sight of her enemy

"Kagura!Milliana!Get a medic here!"said her colleague shocked

"Yes!"said Miliana as she was walking away until she saw Jellal... "_**GRRR...JELLLAL!GRR!I'M GONNA KILL HIM!**_"said Milliana as she almost attacked Jellal in an Rage...

"*Cough!*said Kagura as she woke up

"Kagura!Don't scare us like that!"said her

"My revenge is close..."said Kagura excited to finally get her revenge

"How Could Erza allow him to be in Fairy Tail?"said Milliana angered

Back at Honeybone...

"So we win!Let's celebrate!"said Natsu

"Want a eating contest,Fire brain!?"said Gray

"Gray...your pants are off..."said Lucy

"OH DAMN!I JUST CHANGED THEM!"said Gray a bit shocked

"I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!LET'S DO BARREL SURFING!"said Natsu as Gray,Ben and then the others,minus Lucy and Lissana,started doing like Natsu,Ben winning using Aerofel to have a better speed,when the party wind out,Levy arrived:

"Hey Guys!Want go to a water park?"said Levy with a smile

"What water park,Levy?"asked Ben smirking

"Near down the street is a water park,"Ryosetzu Land" wanna go?"asked Lucy the guild

"Sure,Levy!"said Ben with a smile

At the Water Park...

The group decided to split up,Natsu walked to the slides,Happy,Charla and Lily walked with Levy and Gajeel to the aquarium,Wendy playing with Sherria and Ben and the Strauss sisters tried to find

"Is funny how many times I was in an water park,but I can't find an attraction to pick my interest...?"said Ben a bit surprised

"I know that

"

"Gotcha!"said Jenny as she appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Mira's top of her swimsuit,making Ben cover his eyes and started blushing as he panicked.

"I didn't saw anything I swear!"said Ben while covering his eyes

"Jenny,now you really angered me!"said Mira while blushing and having an angry expression

"I really didn't saw anything,Whoa!"said Ben as he covered his eyes while walking and because of that he fell into the pool,soon he made some rocks move from their place,making Ben swimming back to the surface,then as a light suddenly appeared out of the water made Ben say "WHAT THE-!?" then from the water an giant monster appeared out of the water as it started eat various attractions of the park,making Ben turning into Overflow.

"Hey giant Godzilla-parody!"said Overflow as he hit the creature with a water blast

"You...!"said the creature to Ben's surprise

"i Haven't saw that coming...Then...umm...what do you want?"said Overflow a bit surprised

"As you...made me...wake up...I'm gonna...destroy you all!"said the creature as it started to eat some of the slides from the park

"Then Let's get some Water Fighting!"Ben then made an giant water wall,as the Monster suddenly fell sick and sunk on the ground then Ben started making his victory dance,before seeing that some bubbles stand making in the water,then many little versions of the creature,then they started making strange sounds before Overflow trowed one of them on the ground,observing that they are useless on the ground,then He trow all of them on the ground then he said "Oh...these guys are kind cute on the surface!"said Ben before forgetting about Mira's stolen swimsuit top and again covered his eyes and fell in the water,this time without any alien events this time trough...

Elsewhere Natsu makes a race with Ichiya,but ends up in destroying the park and making all his colleagues and Ben fall down unconscious,to Makarov's anger,that was until he got the cost for all Natsu destroyed...

"100.000.000 JEWELS!?"said Makarov shocked

"My guild is gonna be broke!"Said Mavis with tears in her eyes

_**NEXT TIME!MINERVA SHOWS HER TRUE NATURE!AND THE ECLIPSE PLAN IS FINALLY REVEALED!**_


	12. The Grand Magic Games Arc:Part 6:TRAGEDY

"HERE WE ARE IN THE 4TH DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!THE FIRST ROUND OF THIS DAY WILL BE NAVAL BATTLE!THE EVENT WILL BE AN BATTLE IN AN WATER BATTLE SPHERE!THE PARTICIPANTS ARE!RIFLEY FROM MERMAID HEEL!JENNY FROM BLUE PEGASUS!LUCY FROM FAIRY TAIL A!JUVIA FROM FAIRY TAIL B!SHERRIA FROM LAMIA SCALE!MINERVA FROM SABERTOOTH AND LASTLY...ROCKER FROM QUATRO PUPPY!LET THE NAVAL BATTLE BEGIN!"

Then all the members of the event changed in their swimsuits,and got ready for the round,the hosts where loving the girls's suits,but seem disgusted as the sight of Rocker's...

"Eggh..."

"WHAT "EEEGHH",YOU BASTARDS!?"said Rocker as he was angered

"ANYWAYS,LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"announced Chapati

"YEAAAAAAAAAH~!"the crowd yelled in excitment

The battle begun,Lucy summoned Aquarius to fight Juvia,but she manages to reflect Aquarius's attacks,with her move WATER CYCLONE.

Jenny attacked Rocker,and she also kicked him out of the sphere.

"QUATRO PUPPY IS ELIMINATED FROM THE ROUND!"

The battle continued,but soon Aquarius wanted to go...

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU DOING!?"said Lucy surprised as she saw that Aquarius started to disappear

"I'M LATE TO A DATE,HANDLE THIS YOURSELF!"said Aquarious as she disappeared

"Useless Celestial Spirit!"said Lucy a bit surprised by Aquarius's actions

"Hah...now is my chance!"said Juvia as she almost made Lucy fall out of the Sphere

"I...I open the gates!Virgo!Aries!"said Lucy as she summoned the two spirits and get back into the sphere before hitting the ground,then Juvia unleashed an powerful attack that trow all the other participants out,with the exception of Lucy and Minerva,then Juvia started dreaming with eyes opened...

"Oh what does my dear Gray think about my attack?"said Juvia as she realized that Gray not even noticed her or her attack named in his honor,then she said "HUH!?WHAT!?HUUUUH!?"said Juvia as she was surprised that she was out of the water battle sphere,then the battle emerging between Minerva and Lucy,Lucy tried to grab her keys on her hips,but was surprised to see that they're no more.

"Looking for these?"said Minerva as he was holding Lucy's keys

"How did you!?"said Lucy as Minerva gave her a hit from her right then from above her,Minerva attacks her again and again as Lucy was continuing saying to not give up,Minerva kicked Lucy out of the sphere,but she continued to grab Lucy again and again and attacks her,until she finished Lucy already was bleeding and grave injured,Minerva then left Lucy hit the ground,but Ben,Natsu and Gray catch her before she could hit the ground.

"THE ROUND IS FINISHED!THE WINNER IS MINERVA FROM SABERTOOTH!SOMEONE TO CALL THE MEDICAL TEAM!"

"I should try to heal her until the paramedics arrive."said Wendy as she started using her healing powers

"We're gonna help too!" said Sherria and Jenny as they helped the Sky Dragon Slayer

"It seems like your friend can't handle a hit,can she?"said Minerva full of herself

"GRR..YOU DAMN MINERVA!"said Natsu as he tried to attack Minerva just to be stopped by Sabertooth

"Stop right there,Dragneeel."said Sting serious as they tried to block Natsu's attack

"YOU BASTARDS!"said Ben,Natsu and Gray as they tried to attack Sabertooth,but we're stopped by Erza that grabbed them,she then said "Just to know Sabertooth,I don't care if you are the strongest guild in the entire kingdom of Fiore!But if you made Fairy Tail your enemies intentionally,you made a big mistake!"

"WE'LL HAVE A SHORT PAUSE!THEN WE WILL CONTINUE OUR GAMES!"announced Chapati as Lucy was patched and healed by the paramedics as she was taken to the restroom,the others following as they watched over Lucy,until Makarov arrived...

"I have some news,my children."

"What news,Master?"asked Ben

"Due to Raven Tail's disqualification,the Game's organizers can't do justice to the final portion of the days,as of it,we need to merge the two Fairy Tail teams into one."

"And what points will be used?"asked Erza a bit curious

"Fairy Tail A's points,so we will be on the third place next to Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel."

"But why are we needing to change the team?"

"Because in the final day of the games will be an all out battle royale,where all members we need to choose our team carefully."said Polyusica as she entered the ring

Outside...

"NOW LET THE TAG BATTLES BEGIN!THE ROUNDS WILL BE!BLUE PEGASUS V.S. QUATRO PUPPY!LAMIA SCALE V.S. MERMAID HEEL!AND THE NEW TEAM OF FAIRY TAIL V.S. SABERTOOTH!"announced Chapati as the guilds entered the ring,but everyone in the crowd looked to see the new team Fairy Tail,as they entered the ring,the new team's members were Laxus,Natsu,Erza,Ben and Gray,and the team cheered,unlike the last days where they we're booing.

"NOW LET'S START THE BATTLES!FIRST!BLUE PEGASUS V.S. QUATRO PUPPY!"

"Now you can reveal yourself Man!"said Ichiya to the Blue Rabbit member of Blue Pegasus

"What!?We will finally found who he is!"said Natsu fired up

"Then I will~Nya~Man!"said the blue rabbit while revealing to be Ichiya's Edolas Exceed Counterpart,Nychiya

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!?"

"It is Nychiya!?"said Natsu a bit shocked

"KYAAAH!TWO ICHIYAS!?"screamed Erza disgusted and terified by the appearance of Nychiya,

"How did ya two meet?"asked Natsu a bit curious

"Well...I was walking trough the woods like a gentlemen and I saw this handsome cat-man as I walked in the forest and I said "Hey Handsome...Want a hand of help?",then he responded "I'm just stuck here without any food or water!",I responded "Sure,If you oin Blue Pegasus!",then we walked to the guild~Manly Man!"explained Ichiya

"WHAT IS THIS,A ROMANTIC TELENOVELA!?"said Ben and Natsu a bit angered

"Let's go and fight!"said Ichiya

"Nya!GYAAAAH!"said Nychya as he lose.

"Nychya!It was my fault!I shouldn't get someone as weak as you to fight!"said Ichiya with manly tears in her eyes

"You're next!"said Bacchus and Rocker

"NOOOOOOOOO!GYAAAH!I WILL USE MY POWER PERFUME!"Said Ichiya as he inhaled the perfume and turned into a muscle guy,that destroyed Bacchus and Rocker in one hit,his "Smiling Smash"

"NEXT!LAMIA SCALE V.S. MERMAID HEEL!"The Battle between Sherria and Lyon V.S. Kagura and Milliana,even if they used their most powerful moves,the time ended,and it was announced to be a draw.

"AND THE LAST BATTLE OF THIS DAY...BEN AND NATSU FROM TEAM FAIRY TAIL V.S. THE TWIN DRAGON SLAYERS OF SABERTOOTH!STING AND ROGUE!WHO'S READY FOR THE BATTLE!"said Chapati as Ben and Natsu and Sting and Rogue entered the ring and they showed each other serious faces,then the battle begun.

Elsewere.

"I wonder if the pupils of Weisslogia and Skiadrum really surpassed their master,or they have only an null dream?"said Igneel,the foster father of Natsu as he looked trough a crystal globe,then he smirked "The Dragon King's Festival is Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers and this Tennyson,to take part of their lives's battle.I hope you good luck,Natsu."

Back at the ring,everyone was shocked to see that Sting and Rogue we're being destroyed basically by Natsu and Ben's/Feedback's attacks.

"STING...STING DEFEAT THEM ALREADY!"said Lector with tears in his eyes

"Frosch...wants that Rogue to win!"said Frosch still with tears in his eyes

Then Natsu and Ben commented on the sideways.

"Whoa,that power really killed dragons?"said Natsu with a grin

"You two really are really only talking is for you!"said Ben while mocking the two

"Oh,Do you want the real power!?"said Sting a bit angered

"We'll give you the real power!"said Rogue as he and Sting started attacking both Natsu and Feedback,they we're seeming to have the upper hand,until the wheel turned again,Rogue and Sting again losing,confusing the audience,the guilds and the host,as Rogue and Sting again became overpowered,then they managed to trow Natsu and Feedback in an old mine underground the stadium.

"So we win."

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"said Natsu as he hit Sting

"WHAT!?"

"ELECTRIC...SHOCK!"said Feedback as he electrified Rogue making him scream in agony

"GYAAAH!"

Then Sting rise on his legs and hit both Ben and Natsu with "HOLY RAY" that made the two fall on the ground,making everyone believe that Sabertooth won.

"Is this battle really end up like that...?"Said Chapati and the others a bit disappointed by the results,until Natsu and Ben started moving

"We were just observing you."said Natsu

"That's why we let you hit us!"said Ben smirking

"YOU TWO LIARS!WE WE'RE SMACKING YOU HARD TIME!'said Sting angered

"Then I know what to do..."Said Natsu as he kicked Ben into an mine cart,then he trow the cart rolling away

"NATSU!I'M GONNA KIIIIIL YOU!"said Ben as he and the mine cart vanished

"Now let's win this!Come at me,Twin Dragon Slayers!"said Natsu attacking the two Dragon Slayers

"GRRR!DIE,NATSU!"

In the crowd,we see a hooded figure crying,as Jellal sensed it's magic,back in the catacombs Sting attacks Natsu with his Dragon Force,then he revealing that Dragon Force was the move that he use to kill Weisslogia,then Rogue tries an similar move,but the two we're overpowered by Natsu and Fairy Tail Moved to the first place,as everyone cheer,Sting and Rogue promising to finish the battle another day.

"Hey,where's Ben?"asked Gray the Dragon Slayer

"I don't know..."said Natsu a bit dizzy

"You did something to him!?"said Lucy a bit worried

"Yes I did,KEH,KEH,KEH!"said Natsu with an evil grin

"That's just evil,you know!"said Mira and Lissana worried by Natsu's explanation

"WELL,TOMMOROW BEFORE THE FIFTH DAY,IT WILL BE A BREAK DAY!"announced Chapati

"YEEEEEEEEAH~!"

back in the mines the cart where Ben was finally stopped, "I will kill him!" mumbled Ben until stumbled upon an dragon skeleton,he scanned it,the Omnitrix having the Dragon DNA in its data base,then he turned into XLR8 to tell the others.

Jellal finally catches up with the hooded person,he reveals himself.

"So,I revealed myself,now is your turn!"said Jellal as the hooded figure revealed to be a woman,but when she took off her hood,Jellal was shocked.

After some time Jellal meets with Ultear and Meredy where he gives them what he learned from the hooded person about the Dragon King's Festival and the Eclipse plan that shocks the two.

Sabertooth...

"Sting, was with your disgrace!"Said Jiemma angered at the twin Dragon Slayers

"It was Natsu who was too powerful for us."tried to explain Rogue

"_**I WILL REMOVE YOUR GUILD MARKS FOR THAT MORONS!**_"said Jiemma in an anger

"Well,Master,please excuse my friends...this will never happen again!"tried Lector to excuse the two Dragon Slayers

"Who're you!?"said the master as Lector revealed his guild mark,he angered more and vaporized the Exceed right in Sting's this Rogue covered Frosch as he thought Jiemma would attack his Exceed next.

"_**L****EEEEEEEEECTOOOOR!GYYYYYAAAAH!**_"said Sting as he gave Jiemma an K.O. hit,the master collapsing

"I could get your friend back."said Minerva towards Sting

"Ahahah!Please!Please!"said Sting happy with tears in his eyes

"But I won't."said Minerva as heartless she was

"WH...WHY!?"said Sting shocked

"If you want to see Lector again,you'd better get our guild back on the No. 1."said Minerva while grinning evil

"..."

"Good Boy."said Minerva with an evil grin

Back at Honeybone.

"Thanks for throwing me into an mine,Natsu!"said Ben angry as he entered the guild

"Oi!Ben what happened to you?"

"What could happen!?"said Ben angry at the Dragon Slayer

"Well,I ...Yeah,I dunno."

"Could you come with me?You gotta see what I found."said Ben a bit angered by Natsu's attitude

'Sure..."said Gray,Natsu,Wendy as Lucy as they followed Ben in the catacombs bellow the stadium,as the four also were shocked

"Wha...What is this Ben?"asked Lucy

"It looks like some kind of ancient Dragon Cemetery."explained Ben

"Could this be where our Dragons disappeared?"said Wendy,as Natsu sniffed trough the place and found out that the place was older than 14 years and he said "I don't think they're place is more old than X777."

"I can use Milky Way."

"Milky Way?What's that Wendy?"

"It's a magic that could be used to hear the Dragon's spirits."explained Wendy as she cast the spirit and summoned an Dragon's spirit

"WHO DARES TO WAKES ME UP FROM MY ETERNAL SLUMBER!?HUMANS!?I SHALL EAT YOU ALL!"said the Dragon,Ziconis as he tried to eat the team

"A...A DRAGON!"said the group scared

"HMMM?It looks like I can't eat why did you wake my spirit!?"asked Zirconis a bit angered

"We want to know what happened here."said Wendy serious

"I agree.400 years ago...Dragons were the dominant species of this world,but soon a Dragon made a group of Dragons join him in his pro-human cause,the others weren't that happy about his he Trained Humans "DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC".It was seeming that the anti-human side was on the verge of defeat,one of the Dragon Slayers turned against the Dragons that taught him,he killed them and bathe in their blood,he turned into a Dragon Slayer's name was Acnologia."as Zirconis said this,his spirit vanished.

"Ac...Acnologia..."said Lucy while trembling as she remembered her and the rest's past encounter with Acnologia

"Acnologia?Is he powerful?"asked Ben to the Celestial Mage.

"He's very powerful and horrible."explained Lucy

"This enemy remembers me a lot of The I fought."said Ben remembering the battle he had against The Dagon.

"Ben!?Did you fight a dragon!?"said Natsu misunderstanding the word "Dagon" with "Dragon".

"He said Dagon,not Dragon.'explained Gray

"However would it be!"said Natsu care-free

"But does this mean that I and Natsu could also turn into dragons?"said Wendy a bit shocked

"That is not the was created by Zeref and His Book of Spells."said a voice from the back of the group

"Who!?"said Ben as he and the others turned to see Arcadios and Yukino

"Killing Zeref would be the first tep to stop Acnologia."explained him

"And you are-?"asked Ben

"My name is Arcadios,and this is Yukino,the kingdom's sergeant,my plan needed a Celestial Mage,hence why Yukino joined me."explained Arcadios

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF ALREADY!"said Natsu angered as Arcadios lead he and the group to the castle

"I admit that I was the one who tried to kidnap Lucy and stadium was used just for accumulating the magic of the people present."explained Arcadios to the group's shock,Arcadios then lead them to a big Room where a strange giant locked door stand at it's knight then continued "This is the Eclipse Plan,and it needs all the 12 zodiac keys and an mysterious clock-like creature,but when I saw that object of yours and its symbol,I thought maybe you are that creature."explained Arcadios

"Clock Creature...You mean this guy?"said Ben as he stopped his hand on the Omnitrix's dial's silhouette of Clockwork,revealing it to the group and Arcadios and Yukino.

"So really you are the other piece we needed for the plan to is a plan to jump back in time 400 years ago,July we could stop Acnologia from ever being born in this world.I want an clear answer,Yes or No?"explained Arcadios before the royal guards blasting in the room and cornering the group,then Darton,the minister of defense appeared.

" told outsiders about the plan!?And you're arrested for trying to make a plan that could change history!TAKE THEM AND THE BLONDE GIRL AND THE BRUNETTE BOY!"said the minister as he demanded the guards

"YES SIR!"SAID THE GUARDS AS THEY APPROACHED BEN AND LUCY

"Not if I have something to tell about it!"said Ben as he grabbed for his Omnitrix before getting stopped by the guard

"Don't use your magic or we'll kill you!"warned the guards

"_**YOU BASTARDS!YOU DON'T PUT ANY FINGER ON LUCY OR BEN!**_"said Natsu until the door sucked all his magic out of it.

"Throw Fairy Tail out!And by the fact that the king seems to like you,You can have an conference with the king,if you let your friends go."said the minister as he trow the other guild members out of the castle.

_**BEN AND LUCY:ARRESTED!CAN FAIRY TAIL SAVE THEM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE TO SAVE THEM!?NEXT TIME THE SAVE TEAM IS GOING TO THE CASTLE TO GET THEM BACK!BUT THERE IS A VISITOR FROM THE FUTURE,AND IT IS...LUCY!?FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON,NEXT ON LEGENDARY FAIRY'S NEXT EPISODE...ECLIPSE!**_


	13. The Grand Magic Games Arc:Part 7:ECLIPSE

"Ughh..."

"Natsu,what happened?Where are Ben and Lucy?"asked Makarov

"The defense minister imprisoned said that if we win the games,we can have a conference with the king about their imprisonment"explained Wendy.

"That's not good,we don't have many we try to fight them,we will have to suffer from it,as for the promise the minister made,I don't think they'll free Lucy and Ben."said Makarov suspecting the minister

"Then I'm gonna go and save them myself!"said Natsu blasting trough the door

"You don't go anywhere Natsu!We need to act wisely,or they'll never free them."said Makarov as he hit Natsu in the head

"Ye...Yes Master."

At the same time in the castle's dungeon...

"So-!"said Ben trying to annoy the guards

"Shut up,Prisoner!"

"I won't."said Ben sarcastic

"Just shut up and let me sleep at work in peace!"

"Why...?"asked Ben

"Please stop,you're annoying!"

"Ben what're you doing?"asked Lucy our alien hero

'Well I thought of annoying him until he frees us."explained Ben his entire plan

"That works just in books,and can't you use the Omnitrix?"asked Lucy with some hope in her eyes

"I can't,the guards put a lock on it,and it doesn't work."said Ben breaking Lucy's hope into pieces.

"It's bad."said Lucy with all the hopes she had vanished

"Sigh..."

"Do you really time time travelling is possible,Yukino?"asked Lucy the blue-haired girl

"I traveled in the past,so it is possible."said Ben with a smirk

"HUH!?"

"Well I meet my future self for several times."said Ben as he started telling the girls about his many meetings with Ben 10K and Ultimate Ben.

At the same time at the games,all the teams appear on the ring,but Natsu,Wendy,Mira,Charla,Happy and Phanter Lily weren't there as they formed the Rescue Team,Wendy and Natsu tried to infiltrate the palace,just to get caught by some guards and get thrown in an cell.

"Don't let them escape,Right soldier!?"said the soldier to the other

"Ye..YES SIR!"

"Good,now stay to guard them!"said the 1st soldier as he leaved.

"YES SIR!"

"Guys...it's me!"said the soldier as he put his mask out,revealing to have been just Mira transformed into the soldier using transformation magic.

"Ah...Mira it was you,I thought we really messed up the plan!"said Natsu as he and the girls managed to sneak in and to find the cell where Lucy,Yukino and Ben were held captive,and Natsu melted the bars freeing them.

"Took you long enough."said Ben sarcastic

"Well wasn't easy!Let's go!"said Natsu as he got the three outside

"I need to get my keys!"said Lucy

"And I need to get the key to unlock the Omnitrix!"said Ben

"Would it be that bad if we left them here!?"said Natsu getting ready to rush trough the castle and go back to the guild

"NATSU!"said Yukino,Lucy,Ben,Lucy and Wendy at unison

"Fine,Fine!Let's go unlock the Omnitrix and get Lucy's keys!"said Natsu a bit annoyed.

*CRAAAKKK!*

"Umm...That didn't sound good!"said Ben as the ground started crumbling under the group's legs

"A...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"screamed Ben and the others as they fall in an black void

They finally landed in an green cave,as a magical video of the princess showed up.

"You are in the Abyss Palace,you thieves!"

"Who're you calling thieves!?You were the ones who imprisoned us!"said Ben and Lucy a bit angered

"Your sins and lies will be punished as you rot in here for all of your lives!"said the princess,as the lacrima message disappeared.

"Damn It!"

"Maybe There are some cameras around!"said Natsu looking around

"Natsu,I don't think there are-!"tried to say Ben,but was cut short by Natsu's sudden idea:"Mira!Lucy!Can you pose for the cameras in bikini?"

"Are you a moron or what!"said Lucy as he smacked Natsu,but in the end Natsu convinced Lucy and Mira to pose in their bikinis.

"Hello cuties!What're you doing?"said Lucy

"Do you wanna play with us?"said Mira

"Natsu,I don't think there are any cameras..."said Ben a little angered

"Wait,they'll come and let us go in 3,2,1,NOW!I said NOW!NOW!NOW!"said Natsu looking like a moron

"That's it!NATSU!HAPPY!"said Ben very angry that tey put Mira trough that for nothing

"We thought that-!"said Natsu and Happy as they rushed trough the room

"Umm guys..."

"Not now Charla,I'm gonna destroy those two!"said Ben angered

"Yes,but could you destroy them later?I found an escape route!"said Charla to the group

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Umm...I don't think we can walk trough there,is a bit little..."Said Ben a bit doubting

"Can you just try?"said Charla to the skeptical Ben and Mira.

"Well,it's not worth trying!"said Ben as the group managed to squeeze trough,but Lucy remained Stuck in between the walls "Ummm...GUYS!Can you help me!I'M STUUUUCK!" said Lucy with tears in her eyes as Natsu and Ben managed to get her out "Thank you guys...!" said Lucy just that she and the others to be shocked to see a badly beaten Arcadios on the floor that warns them to run as five figures appear out of nowhere.

"Who are you!?"asked Natsu

"They're the Garou Knights!The independent executioners of the kingdom!"explained Arcadios to the group

"HAHAHAHA!THEY LOOK RIDICULOUS!"said Natsu while laughing like crazy.

"DON'T LAUGH NOW!THEY'RE DANGEROUS!"said Arcadios to the fire salamander

"Hah!I'm all fired up!Let's fight them!"said Ben fired up

"Ben!You,Lucy,Yukino,Happy and Charla Stay Back!You have no powers!"said Mira as she back up the five.

"Gah!Forgot about that!"said Ben

Natsu,Wendy and Mira barely managed to defend themselves ,until the Garou Knights unleashed an attack that made all the ground cracking and made the group fall in different locations.

Ben fall in the same location as Lucy,Yukino,Happy,Charla and Arcadios and Uunosuke,one of the most dangerous executioners.

"This will be a tough battle..."said Lucy stressed out a little

"And without the keys or the Omnitrix,I don't think if we can win..."said Ben very stressed out

"Just be aware that Uunosuke lefts just bones out of his victims."warned Arcadios the four heroes.

"I'm not afraid by a clown fisherman!"said Ben smirking

"Time for playing...Tai!Tai!"said Uunosuke with a smile

"Good that I learned Karate!"said Ben beginning the battle

During that time in another dungeon...

"Where I am?I need to find the others fast!"said Mira as she found herself alone in the dungeon

"Mirajane Strauss...This will be fun...to fight the legendary She-Devil!"said Kamika as she appeared out of nowhere

"Don't tell me that way...!"said Mirajane very serious towards the executioner

"Just to know...I specialize in poisons!"explained Kamika to the Demon Wizard.

"I'm not gonna die...not here..."said Mira as she was holding her breath

"Oh...So you're holding your breath, the poison will soon get into your body..."said Kamika with an smirk

"Good that I'm alone..."said Mira with a serious tone

"What...?"

"Sometimes I feel like I need to be free and do rampage...Now let's see if you can handle my feeling of freedom right now!"said Mira unleashing her true Demon Soul Form.

"Demon Soul!?So that's what you've done with the poison...I think you should have a boyfriend or something..."said Kamika

"What!?"that comment made Mira blush and anger at the same time

"You're doing this for someone aren't you?Who he is?"

"Sh-SHUT UP ALREADY!Haaaaaaah!"said Mira as she blushed and annihilated the knight

"Gaaaaahhhh!"

Back at Ben's group...

"Damn it!I can't even touch this guy!"said Ben frustrated as he tried to his Uunosuke but nothing seemed to work

"Tai!Tai!"said Uunosuke as the ground broke into parts and Ben,Lucy and Yukino almost feel in the lava,but managed to hold the cliff.

"A...AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I got you!"said Arcadios as he managed to save the three

"Arcadios!?"

"DAMN IT...!"said Arcadios as he fell into the lava

"I got him Lady Lucy!"said Horologium as he appeared out of nowhere and saved Arcadios

"Horologium!?"

"And not he alone...I got the keys,Lucy's and Yukino's and the one to unlock the Omnitrix!Here!"said Lion as he handed over the keys to the trio

"Thank you Lion!"said Ben smirking

"It's nothing!"

"Now let's show this guy the power of Fairy Tail!"said Ben smirking and grabbing for his Omnitrix

"I open the gate of the celestial spirits:Pisces!"said Yukino as she summoned two fish-people.

"What to do,Mother?"

"Let's fight good,son."

"Always his mother was hot..."commented Lion on sides.

"Then if this guy likes to play with fire...He'll get a Heatblast!"said Ben as in an green flash turned into Heatblast and he together with Lion and Pisces begun their attack,Heatblast hist Uunosuke with fire,Pisces attacked him directly with multiple hits and so did Lion,as the knight fell on his knees,and Ben turned back and Lion and Pisces entered back into their keys

"Tai...Tai..."

"Now...Let's get out of her,shall we,girls?The others are waiting!"said Ben smirking calmly

"Right!"said the group as they headed outside,just to see that their friends already managed to defeat all of them...

"NOW WHAT SHOULD WE DO WITH THOSE GAROU BASTARDS!?"said Natsu getting ready to destroy the Garou "bastards",how he dubbed them.

"Natsu...I think they had enough...Better let's see if there's a way to leave..."said Ben,as the doors of Eclipse opened,a masked figure appearing,it put down its hood,and revealed to be Lucy from the Future.

"Lu...Lucy!?"

"M...ME!?"

"No,she's Lucy of another timeline.I assume."said Ben,immediately guessing.

"B...BEN!I THOUGHT I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"said future Lucy as she hug Ben with tears in her eyes

"HUH...!?"

"So..Sorry for the misunderstanding...I just didn't saw my timeline's Ben in a while."explained Lucy while bowing

"It's nothing,I know all about that..."said Ben smirking understanding her

"I came here to warn 7th july,X791,the world will end at the reign of the Dragons."explained her,shocking everybody,except Ben.

"No...No way!"

"I fought worse,so I will handle them!"said Ben smirking with faith in what he was saying

"Still brave but foolish...aren't you?"said Lucy with a nervous smile

"Don't worry will save the future."said Natsu as he put his head next to Future Lucy's,that made both Future and Present Lucy to blush.

"Wait...Wasn't Yukino here a moment ago...?"asked Lucy as she and the rest observed that Yukino was gone

"No worries,I'm going to find ,Wendy,Be sure nothing happens to Lucy,Ben and Future Lucy,right?"said Mira as she walked away...

"Umm...Future Lucy,does it happen to know a way outta here?"asked Ben his's friend's Future Self

"Yes it should be right-!"said Future Lucy as she stopped,a bit in shock

"What happened?"

"N...No way!It should have been in this direction...!"said Future Lucy

"But it isn't,it is?"said an mysterious voice,as an dark silhouette appeared out of nowhere

"What the-!?"

"Who are you!?"

"I'm Rogue,from the future."explained the silhouette,looking exactly like present Rogue,just that had a very menacing outfit.

"Rogue from Sabertooth!?But What're you doing here!?"asked Natsu a bit surprised

"If I want the future to be repaired I need to stop the ones who broke the Eclipse Plan..."

"Who?"

"The two who did this to the future...Is Ben Tennyson and Lucy Heartfillia!"said Future Rogue pointed towards the celestial mage and the alien hero

"u...us!?"said Ben and Lucy shocked

"Now don't move,so I can kill you!"said Rogue as he hit a laser out of his finger,that made Future Lucy take the shoot,saving Lucy and Ben as a result

"NO!"

"Fu..FUTURE LUCY!"

"It's nothing...I...I just wanted another adventure with...Natsu,Ben and the others...but I couldn't get even that..."said Future Lucy with tears in her eyes

"Don't...DON'T DIE ME!'said Lucy very sad to see her future self dying

"It's so strange...being watched by myself as I die..."said she as tears fell on her beautiful face.

"Damn it!"

"I have only one wish...please...show me your guild marks..."said Future Lucy as Ben and Lucy showed her their Guild Marks,this made Future Lucy smile,as their eyes closed,forever..."Now...I'm really happy...Please...Save the future!"

"NO!"

"Iron Fire Dragon's Fist!"

"C'mon we should go!Natsu can handle it!"said Wendy as she and the others,minus Mira and Natsu,walked outside to stop the dragons.

"Princess!The Eclipse Plan is almost ready!"said the knight to the green-haired princess.

"Fast!Before those wicked Fairy Tail mages to appear!"said Princess,just as the team appeared out of nowhere

"Too Late!"

"If you came to stop this...!"

"No...we came to help you."

"Then do what It's needed."

"Like this...?"asked Clockwork and Lucy,as Clockwork opened the door with his key on its head,as Lucy put one of her Celestial Keys inside the lock as well.

"Yes...Perfect."

"This...This process shouldn't take place."said Ben and Lucy suddenly,shocking Wendy and the princess

"What...What are you talking about?Ben?Lucy?"

"

"And the Omnitrix scanned this door,it's not a way to save the to summon all the dragons of the first Dragon Slayers Era!"explained Ben to all the people who were present,just as the princess opened the door,and millions of dragons appeared out of it,attacking everything that moves.

"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Dra...Dragons...!

"HUH!?HUMANS!?GWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"A...ATOMIX!"said Ben turning into Atomix as he meet up with Mira,who as well she turned into her Demon Soul form..

"Demon Soul!"

"Now Let's give those dragons a big time kicking!"said Atomix as he and Mira killed two Dragons

"High Five!"

"2 Dragons Out,8 to go!"said Atomix with a smirk,just as Natsu appeared,riding an Dragon made entirely out of fire

"We're here,son of Igneel!"

"C'mon Uncle!Let's fight future Rogue!"

"Is that...?"

"Natsu riding an dragon...?"

"Ben!I managed to see a resolve for our problems!"said Lucy as she show Ben an plan written in an black notebook

"Right,Clockwork!Mira,can you handle it?"asked Ben to his girlfriend

"Go and stop the gates!"said Mira a bit angered

"Let's slow the time around us!Time:PAUSE!"said Ben slowing the time down

"Ah...better,Now we can go and stop the doors!"said Lucy and the others,as Lucy and Yukino made a spell that closed the doors,taking inside it all the Dragons,and even Future Rogue

"W...We...did...it?"

"WE DID IT!"

"The Dragons are gone!"

AFTER THE EVENT...

"Umm,Gray...?"

"Yes,Ben?"

"Have you saw Natsu?"

"I just hope that fire salamander idiot will not do anything stupid!"

"It Looks like you have bigger problems

"Hello Gray!"

"Juvia?What the heck in the good world happened to you now!?"

"Now Juvia is a better version of Juvia!Juvia Version 4.0!"said Juvia as she was dressed differently than usual

"OH MY GOD!THIS VERSION IS FOUR TIMES CRAZIER!"said Gray freaked out.

"Hello!And say hello to your King!Natsu Michael Dragneel!"said Natsu as he appeared with King's crown and jewels on him

"NATSU!?"

"And his second name is Michael?"

*SMACK!*"Give me back my crown!You fool!"said The King as he smacked Natsu and took back the crown and the jewels.

The Next Day...

"HUH!?Sto...Stop the vehicle!"said Gray seeing an old woman on the side of the road,as Gray managed to see that was Ultear.

"What is it Gray?"asked Lucy

"I...I can't believe it...both mother and daughter...sacrificed for me..."said Gray with tears in his eyes

As in other part of the town,Mavis Meet Zeref and Professor Paradox...

"I can sense you're here,Mavis,Paradox."said the dark Magician turning around

"So what is your plan!?"asked Mavis

"Yes,soon,the battle with Natsu and Tennyson will be happening."said Zeref with darkness in his voice...

"This will change not just Natsu Dragneel and Ben Tennyson,but the entire guild."said Paradox

"To change them!?I want to conquer and break all of them apart!"said Zeref with an creepy grin on his face...

"What'll happen is not known Ben Tennyson will sure end all of this!As he always did."said Paradox

"And The Rest of FAIRY TAIL ALIKE!"Said Mavis very serious

_**NEXT TIME!BEN FINALLY ASKS MIRAJANE OUT TO A DATE!BUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WITH THEIR DATE IF BEN AND MIRA DIDN'T HAD A DATE FOR A WHILE!?FIND OUT IN...SHE-DEVIL'S FIRST DATE!AND ZEREF SOON MAKES HIS MOVE!FIND OUT MORE IN THE TARTAROS ARC!"**_


	14. She-Devil's First Date

Mira was standing in her bed,as she thought about what Ben said the last night..."Mirajane Strauss,I love you...would you go on a date with me?",that always made her heart pound faster and faster,but soon her calm expression became more and more panicked.

"Wait...I wasn't on a date...be...before!"said she as someone knock at her room's door,as Cana and Lissana walked inside,just to see how panicked Mirajane was.

"What's up Mira?"asked Cana

"Yes Mira-nee!I never saw you this panicked before..."asked Lissana

"Well...It's about my date with Ben,all right?I wasn't on a date before...!"said Mirajane blushing like crazy

"That was all about?"said Cana with a smirk

"And I thought you were on a date several times now!"said Lissana

"Well I wasn't,all right!?"said Mirajane blushing even harder

"And why're you so panicked?Is a date not a wedding!"said Cana

"Well...what should I wear?Or what should I do at the date!?"said Mirajane stressed out

"Calm down,my girl!We'll help you choose the right clothes!"said Cana

"Yes!That's what we'll do!"said Lissana

"Thank you girls!"said Mirajane as she changed into the dress she wore when they were at the prom after the Grand Magic Games.

"Umm...Too formal I'll say..."said Cana

"Agreed,Mira-nee!"said Lissana

"Then what about those!?"said Mira as she was dressed in an blue bikini.

"Mira-nee...Those are your bikini..."said Cana a bit surprised to the choice Mira has made.

"Do you want make Ben fell embarrassed!?"asked Lissana her big sister

"I guess you're right...I know Ben doesn't likes this kind of stuff..."said Mira as she changed again,now she had her hair put in a ponytail,she was dressed in an blue one piece dress,with a red jacket put on her hands,she also put a pair of dame shoes on her legs,she also wore an pair of parka pants similar to Ben's over the one piece dress.

"Now you're looking good!"said Cana

"Yes,you're beautiful Mira-nee!"said Lissana

"Thank you girls!What it the hour?"asked Mira a bit more relieved.

"Umm...Around 05:40?"said Cana looking at the clock

"Oh no!Ben could be here any moment now!"said Mirajane a bit stressed out

*Knock!Knock!*

"And I think he's here."said Cana

"I'm going!Wish me luck!"said Mira as she was prepared to go on her date.

"Good luck,Mira-nee!"said Lissana

"Don't do nothing naughty tonight!"said Cana with a smirk

"CANA!"Said Mira as she was blushing a bit as she leaved the room,and opened the door to her boyfriend.

"Hello, look beautiful tonight!"said Ben observing how beautiful Mira looked

"So what did you planned tonight?"asked Mira smiling

"I thought to go to a nearby pancake restaurant!"said Ben,as that made Mira smile

"Pancakes!?I love pancakes!How did you knew Ben?"asked Mira smiling and blushing.

"I knew you're gonna like it,and or this or an Bug exposition,but I thought you'd like better the pancake restaurant."said Ben trying to make a so-so pun.

"Hahah...You made the right decision,Ben!"said Mira as she blushed and he and Ben walked towards the pancake restaurant,they entered and

'Huh!?Natsu...?Lucy...!?What...no...no...What're they doing here!?They'll destroy this night!'thought Ben to himself as he saw that the ones who were giving them food where their friends from Fairy Tail,but he and Mira tried to ignore them.

As the minutes were passing,Mira and Ben managed to have a fun time while eating pancakes,it was like that until the members of Fairy Tail present destroyed the entire building and made Ben and Mira pass out for a minute...

"Well...That didn't go well!"said Ben as he started to sigh.

"I think it was a good night!"said Mira trying to make Ben feel better

"Sigh...I thought you won't like the day..."said Ben

"I really liked it,even if Natsu and the others destroyed the restaurant."said Mira

"That wasn't all of it!"said Ben

"It wasn't?"asked Mira

"No,look."said Ben as he showed Mira an place he found some day ago...

"Ben...you really know how to make a girl feel special,don't you?"said Mira as she blushed

"Look..."said Ben as he showed Mira the lights of Magnolia from above the peak.

"Is that...?"asked Mira

"Yes those lights are the ones of the city of Magnolia..."explained Ben to the Demon mage.

"Beautiful..."said Mira as she covered her eyes,as an familiar green light appeared,and Mira turn back to see that Ben was gone."Ben?Did Ben leaved me...?No...Ben won't never..."

"I'm back!"said Ben as he made Mira sigh in relief.

"Ben you idiot!"said Mira very angry at her boyfriend.

"Huh!?"

"I thought you leaved me here!"said Mira

"Why would you even think so!?I was just going to get...!"said Ben

"I thought...I thought you'd want to leave me here...because of my Demon Soul magic...as this is why I never was on a date before!Everyone was scared about my Demon Soul Magic!"said Mira as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mira...Don't be a idiot...I will say it and I will always say it...Mirajane Strauss,I love you!With or without your demon soul magic!"said Ben with his characteristic calm smirk

"Ben...you fool!"said Mira as tears fell on her red cheeks,as she suddenly kissed Ben,however,that did not deranged our alien hero,and he as well continued the kiss,as Ben managed to calm Mira then hold Ben's hand,and Ben they hug each other for some time as they even feel asleep in that two then talked for about 1 hour and then Ben gave Mira a necklace,that made Mira blush.

"That's what I was going to get when I leave...I really didn't want to make you feel like you did."said Ben with a calm smirk

"Ben..."said Mira

"This is a symbol of our love for each other."said Ben putting the necklace around Mira's neck.

"I love you...Ben Sweetheart!"said Mira as she jumped to hug our alien hero

"Mirajane I love you with all of my heart!"said Ben as again,he and Mira kissed,as on an near peak stand Paradox and Mavis that we're watching the whole scene since the beginning,the two smiled as they said...

"This is the first step in Ben Tennyson's change..."said Paradox

"I think that those two will be the strongest couple of Fairy Tail from now on!"said Mavis

"I think they are young miss Mavis Vermillion."said Paradox,as Mira and Ben stopped their kiss.

"Mira...should we tell the others?"asked Ben

"I think the rest should know about our couple."said Mira agreeing with Ben

"Then...we go?"asked Ben

"But we should tell Natsu,Happy,Cana,Lissana and Elfman to look surprised."said Mira

The Next day...

Ben and Mira said to everyone about their relationship,as everyone started asking them a million of questions,that made the two very nervous,but as they responded to all their questions,they put themselves at the bar,just to see that Master hasn't reacted to their relationship,but they saw that Makarov had his face white of terror.

"You two...together!?The...The Damage you'll cause together...and if you two are gonna have children...They'll destroy more than you two!"said Makarov imagining the Damage they could cause

"Umm...Master Makarov?'asked Ben and Mira at unison,a bit worried about the elder master.

"The Guild is gonna be broke because of you two...!"said Makarov as a white ghost appeared out of his mouth,as this alarmed Ben and Mira who tried to put the soul back into the body of the old man...

"Master!"

"Remain with us old man!"said Ben,

**_READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	15. Tartaros I:Demon Guild

**_NOW I AM OFFICIALLY STARTING A NEW ARC OF LEGENDARY FAIRY!I WILL ADAPT THE TARTAROS ARC OF FAIRY TAIL!_**

**_WITH SOME SLIGHT CHANGES,SUCH AS SOME FIGHTS DIFFERING AND SOME NOT EVEN HAPPENING,AS ALSO BEN WILL NOT FIGHT JAGUAR WITH NATSU,WENDY AND LUCY,BUT INSTEAD WILL FIGHT ALONG WITH MIRAJANE AND ERZA!_**

Back at the guild...

Ben:"What the heck happened to them...?"

Makarov:"I heard from Frederick that they were attacked by a member of Tartaros.

Natsu:"THAT'S IIIIIIIIIT!I'M STARTING A WAR AGAINST THOSE TARTAROS BASTARDS!"

Macao:"Natsu you can't!"

Natsu:"LET GOOOO OF MEEEEE!OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!"

Droy:"YOU ALREADY KICKED MINE..."

Ben:"Seriously Natsu!You can't go like crazy and attack them!"

"I don't like to say it but...NATSU IS RIGHT!WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!IF SOMEONE ATTACKS ONE OF OUR GUILD MEMBERS,OUR FAMILY THEN WE WILL ANNIHILATE THEM!IT IS NOT JUSTICE...IT IS OUR REVENGE ON TARTAROS!"said Master Makarov that made even Ben Tennyson to want revenge against Makarov sent various teams in different locations,to protect the council members,as Natsu,Wendy and Lucy made 1 of the most powerful teams,as The Three Most Reliable members of Fairy Tail,Ben Tennyson,Ezra Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss,to protect the former council leader.

As with Natsu's group,they encountered another Demon,The Explosion Demon, Natsu managed to overcome his power,and together with Happy,they managed to defeat the evil Ben's Group managed to get to the ex-chairman's house.

Ex:"Ah...I'm aware about the Tartaros situation,that they targeted the EX-council members..."

Ben:"And that's why we are here."

Erza:"I'm sorry Ex-chairman,sir!"

EX:"Now I think I remember you,Ms. Scarlet."

Erza:"I'm sorry."

Ex:"And I don't think I had the pleasure to meet you before..."

Ben:"I'm Ben Tennyson,sir."

EX:"Oh, New Take-Over Mage of Fairy Tail,and I also heard that you and Mirajane's are a couple now."

Mira and Ben:"Yes we are."

*CRAAAAASHHH!*that sound made the three to rise from the table and look around,preparing their suddenly more and more steps we're heard around the house,alarming the trio even more.

Ex:"Wha..What's going on!?"

Mira:"They're already here."

Ben:"How many?"

Erza:"And it looks they're around 100-500 enemies."

"Then should we say hello to them,Shall we,girls?"said Ben as the knights destroyed the Ex-Chairman's house,and Ben turned into Swampfire,Erza used her most powerful armor and Mira used her Demon Soul Form.

Erza:"I don't think we ever fought together,Ben,Mira."

Mira:"I'm glad you're saying that Erza."

"Let's see if those second hand soldiers can handle our powers combined!"said Swampfire as he and the girls combined their attacks,that made all of the soldiers were blown away.

"We did...it..."said Mira as suddenly she just fainted.

"Mira!Wait I feel strange as well..."said Ben as he fainted right after Mira,to Erza's shock.

"Ben!Mira!What's wrong...ughhhh...!"Suddenly Erza fell down as well,as suddenly the Ex-Chairman took all three of them and smirked evil.

"Tartaros do you copy?Here is EX.I have three bodies,and I think that two of them are perfect for the transformation ,I'll arrive then...Prepare the two ...!"said The Ex-Chairman towards the Tartaros HQ.

Natsu:"I GOT IT!"

Lucy:"What?"

Wendy:"You must sleep more,Natsu-san!"

Natsu:"IT'S NOT GOOD!BEN,MIRA AND ERZA ARE IN DANGER!"

Lucy:"Huh?Why do you say that?"

"THE EX-CHAIRMAN IS THE TRAITOR!HE GIVES THE INFORMATION TO TARTAROS!C'MON HAPPY!"said Natsu as he and Happy traveled to the Ex-Chairman's house,as they arrived,Natsu entered the house in search for his missing friends just to smell something in the tea cans.

Happy."What are you smelling Natsu?"

Natsu:"Sleeping Pills!That Means..."

"Ben,Mira and Erza were drugged by the Ex-Chairman!"said Happy,as Natsu as he hit one of the House's walls,making it fall Happy a bit scared "Aaaa...Natsu...Don't you think you overreacted a bit...?"said Happy a bit scared by how dangerous Natsu could be.

As in the Tartaros HQ...

"HUH!?EEEEEHHH!?"said Erza as she woke up in an cell naked...To her shock.

"So you woke up...Titania."said one of the Tartaros demons,Kyoka.

"Where...Where are my friends!?"asked Erza wanting to know if they are all right.

"Oh...You mean that brunette boy and the white haired girl?They are now in the process of becoming demons,As it looks like,their Take-Over magic makes them perfect for the process..."said Kyoka while laughing maniacally,as Erza was very shocked at the information she just got.

Erza:"NO!LET THEM GO!"

Kyoka:"OH SURE...I'll let them go,if you tell me where is Jellal Fernandez!"

Erza:"I don't know."

Kyoka:"Then I hope you really want that you and your friends to DIE!"

Erza:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!What did you do!?"

Kyoka:"I just doubled your sense of pain,now even the most simple thing will make you die of pain!"

Erza:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!STOP IT!"

Kyoka:"TELL ME!"

Erza:"I don't know where he is!"

Kyoka:"Then I'll torture you even more...Hah...How funny...The Great Titania at the hands of me...A mere demon!"

Erza:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME!BUT LET MY FRIENDS GO!"

Kyoka:"TELL ME!WHERE IS JELLAL FERNANDEZ!?"

Erza:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!HUFF!HUFF!"

"Squid!"said Kyoka as a massive squid-like monster appeared.

Squid:"Yes master!"

Kyoka:"Stay here and look for Titania not to escape."

"Yes Kyoka-sama!"

"AND DON'T DO NOTHING TO HER."

"Oooh...!"said the Squid,as we get to see in the lab w

"Hehehe!This white-haired girl is a bit too beautiful...I'm gonna make you ugly!"said Lamy as suddenly Mira's eyes opened and a blinding green light appeared,in Ben's place standing Lamy continued,shocked"How...HOW AREN'T YOU TWO POSSESSED!?"

"I already have demon soul inside me,that just made me wake up."explained Mira,then Swampfire did that as well"And the Omnitrix stops anything that tries to posses my mind and body!"

"Hehehe...It does changes anything if I say "sorry?"..."tried Lamy to escape Swampfire's and Mira's Anger.

"NO."said Mira and Swampfire as they hit Lamy into an capsule sending her right through it.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"screamed Lamy,as Natsu broke into Tartaros HQ,and fought some terrible foes,but an man named Silver managed to stop him and get him into Natsu warned the others.

However at the guild,Elfman was mind controlled.

Cana":"Elfman!What you're doing with that Lacrima!?"

"GRRR!DIE!"

Cana:"What's happening to you Elfman!?"

"GRRR!"

"Tsk!Sorry to do this elfman but...Turn into card!"Then Cana transformed Elfman into one of her tarot cards,as she walked fast at the guild hall,as the Lacrima started she turned every guild member into a card and put the three Exceeds of Fairy Tail to get them towards Tartaros's CUBE.

Kyoka:"What are those things flying towards us?"

Demon:"Those are Fairy Tail's exceeds...and they're carrying card decks?"

Kyoka:"You fool!Those are Fairy Tail members inside those card decks!"

As that happened,The Fairy Tail guild turned back into humans and started their counterattack.

"YOU BASTARDS!WHY DID YOU TOOK MY CLOTHES!?WAIT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CLOTHES!MY SCARF!GIVE BACK MY SCARF!"said Natsu as he noticed that Lissana was in the cell as well.

Lissana:"Natsu?"

Natsu:"Lissana?What are you doing here!?"

"DON'T LOOK YOU IDIOT!"said she as she kicked Natsu in the face,then they decided to turn around,not to see each other.

Natsu:"Sorry,My Bad!"

Lissana:"DON'T LOOK!BY ANY MEANS!"

Silver:"Take that!I don't want the girl to be seen naked..."

Lissana:"Thanks..."

Then as it was looking like,the Cloth that Silver trow inside the cell,was none other than Ben's parka he wore in the mission,proving that Natsu's theory about Ben and the others getting captured.

Natsu:"Wait!Isn't that Ben's Parka!?"

Lissana:"I think it is,AND WHAT I JUST SAID!?"

Natsu:"That means I was right,Ben,Mira and Erza were captured."

Lissana:"This means that Elfman could be captured as well..."

Natsu:"Lissana!Can't you untie us!?"

Lissana:"I think I can,but don't look at any stakes!"

"Fine!"said Natsu as Lissana tried to untie him by using her legs,as her hands were tied as well,she managed in the end to untie Natsu and Natsu help her as then used her transformation magic to activate her Feline Form,as she needed some clothes other than Ben's parka.

"Now where should we...?"

Suddenly the wall exploded,revealing that Erza escaped and killed the squid-like monster,to Natsu's and Lissana's surprise.

Lissana:"Erza!?"

Kyoka:"So you escaped...?"

Erza:"I'm going to annihilate you!For all what've you done to me!"

Lissana:"Why is she so mad about!?"

Voice:"Natsu...!"

Lissana:"Natsu?What's the matter?'

"Lissana,you go and save Ben and others!I stay here!"

"On it!"said Lissana as suddenly Zeref appeared before Natsu,to his own he nearly attacked and killed Zeref but he suddenly appeared in Natsu's back.

Natsu:"ZEREF!WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Zeref:"This is my bookshelf..."

Natsu:"Book-what?"

Zeref:"Our fight is soon approaching."

"What the heck was all this about?"said Natsu as Lissana managed to get to the upper part of the ship,where she meet up with Ben and Mira.

Lissana:"Are you two all right?"

Mira:"Yes,we are."

Ben:"Eh...I was worse."

Seilla:"So you escaped...?"

Lissana:"Mira-nee,Ben,look out of her controlling ability!"

Seilla:"I destroyed your guild..."

Ben,Mira and Lissana:"WHAT!?"

Seilla:"But I failed...So I must take my life!"

Ben and Mira:"WHAT THE-!?"

Seilla:"But I believe if I kill you three...I'll be more than did enough.

"Only try..."said Mirajane as she turned into her Demon Soul Form,and Ben turned into EchoEcho,creating 100 copies of that happened however Face activated,Wendy and Lucy walking to stop the they got to the control room however,Wendy finds out that only 40 minutes remained until its imminent destruction...Wendy walked with Charla to go and try to stop Face,as Natsu and Lucy prepared to fight with an demon that can take the souls of his enemies.

In other part of the ship,Gray was fighting his Father, however lied to him,telling him that he's Deliora who stole his father's body,just to be revealed that he was mentally controlled by The Tartaros at Ben,Mira and Lissana,Ben and Mira didn't managed to even scratch Seilla,to their anger,as suddenly Seilla changed her form,as her gorns grew bigger,her skin became reddish black and blades appeared out of her arms and legs,as that happened Lamy attacked Lissana,and Ben and Mira changed their turning into Atomix and Mira into her Stiri form.

Lamy:"What are those forms!?"

Lissana:"They're the Ultimate Demon Stiri and The Ultimate Alien Atomix!"

"HAH!THIS WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO SEILLA-SAMA'S ETHERIOUS FORM!"Said Lamy as Atomix and Mira were on their edge,as suddenly(maybe because Ben's 4 transformations straight)the Omnitrix time out and in an red flash,Ben returned to his form,angered by the fact that he couldn't help his girlfriend anymore.

"MIRA!Can you fight her alone for about 10 minutes?"asked Ben his girlfriend.

"I think so!"said Mira as she tried to counterattack Seilla.

Lissana:"Ummm...Ben!Can you help me!?"

"Let my friend go you demon brat!"said Ben as he tried to get Lamy off Lissana,just that somehow to be catched by her as well,to his own surprise,as Seilla managed to defeat she was on the verge of death.

Ben:"MIRA!"

Mira:"So this is how it ends,huh...?"

Lissana and Ben:"NOO!"

"Sorry...Ben...Elfman...Lissana..."said Mira as before her eyes she remembered how her brothers learned Take-Over magic just to make her fell better,how he meet Lissana returned from Edolas and her first date with Ben,as a tear fell on her red cheeks.

"Let go of us you brat!"said Ben as he hit Lamy in the wall with the Omnitrix activating,in an green flash,in Ben's place stood Rath,very angered."GRRR...HEAR RATH SEILLA,THE DEMON OF TARTAROS!IF YOU THINK RATH WILL FORGIVE YOU FOR ALMOST KILLING RATH'S MIRA,RATH WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU!RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!RATH SMASH!"said Rath as he jumped at Seilla but to not avail as he was trew right next to Mira,as the Omnitrix time out.

"ELFMAN!COME AND HELP YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS!"Said Mira as suddenly Elfman broke through a wall and destroyed that Warren contacted Lucy.

"

Lucy:"Warren?Could you please make everyone hear me?"

Warren:"Yes,Lucy."

Lucy:"Wendy destroyed FACE!"

MEMBERS:"YEAAAH!"

Lucy:"Ah!And Ben,Mira?Did you found them?"

Elfman:"Yes...They're here."

Lucy:"Ah...Thank Goodness..."

Ben:"We're all right,guys!"

Mira:"Sorry for making you worried!"

Warren:"AAAAAAGH!"

Makarov:"Warren!What's the matter!?"

Warren:"Someone interfere with my telepathy!"

"Hello members of Fairy Tail...I am Mard Geer!Leader of Tartaros,and you we're fools trying to fight with us!And now...You can all die...I summon the spell Allegria!"said Mard Geer in an telepathic message as suddenly CUBE turned into an monstrous being and suddenly an fluid appeared around all of Fairy Tail and most of Tartaros's soldiers,that made them freeze...as Lucy was the only member of Fairy Tail alive.

Mard Geer:"LISTEN ALL MEMBERS OF TARTAROS!WE HAVE ONE INTRUDER LEFT!KILL HER!"


	16. Tartaros FINAL:FACE

As Lucy woke up she observed that CUBE became a monster and that all of her friends are death,but she refused to believe all Tartaros minions and 4 of the Nine Gates appeared and made the entire floor to flood with water as she summoned Sagitarius,but it didn't seem to work,as Lamy was to hard to then summoned Virgo and Leo,who fought two of the demons,just that Lucy still to be badly hurt by Jaguar,who broke one of Lucy's legs and killed Lamy because she was this Lucy put out Aquarius's key.

Leo:"WAIT LUCY DON'T!You could even die if you do that!"

"I don't care!I have nothing to lose!I must save Ben,Natsu,Mira and everyone else!I open the celestial gate of Aquarius!"said Lucy as Aquarius appeared in the water very serious,getting prepared to fight the Tartaros.

"Stand back girl,I deal with those guys."said Aquarius as she made a flood that took away Jaguar and some of the was looking like Aqurius could win,just that Mard Geer to appear and destroyed both Virgo and Leo,making them go back in the Celestial Spirits made Aquarius have an idea "Lucy!Summon the Celestial King.

Lucy:"But I will need to sacrifice a key!And I can't sacrifice any of my keys!They're all my friends!"

Aquarius:"Then sacrifice my key!"

Lucy:"I CAN'T DO IT!"

Aquarius:"STOP CRYING YOU BRAT!DO YOU WANT YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE!?

Lucy:"I can't do it!YOU'RE MY PRECIOUS FRIEND!"

Aquarius:"WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT!?WE HATE EACH OTHER,AREN'T WE!?"

"I DON'T HATE YOU!I DON'T HATE YOU AQUARIUS!You was my only...*sob* true friend...*sob*...I ever had!"that made Aquarius to cry,and think at how funny it was that she never truly like Lucy,but that this makes her somehow sad...

"Lucy...do it."said Aquarius,as Lucy finally summoned the Celestial King"I open the gate of the Celestial King!"

"King of The Underworld...You tried to hurt my friends...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"said The Celestial King as he destroyed Cube and started the battle with Mard Geer,angered at Lucy's crying,Jackal tries to blow up Lucy,just to be shocked to see a shield of water protecting was surprised,as her own magic power heal her and protected her,as this mostly was a goodbye gift from Lucy manages to kill Jackal,and then she the Celestial King used Galaxia Blade and destroyed the Spell Allegria put on the rest of Fairy Tail.

"We need to kill Lucy Heartfillia."Said Keyes,Tempester and Torafuzar as they tried to kill Lucy,just that Natsu,Gajeel,Juvia,Gray,Ben and Mirajane to appear wanting to protect Lucy at any costs.

"GUYS!"said Lucy happy to see her friends that happened the battle start,Ben transformed into Humungousaur,Mira in her Demon Soul Stiri form...As that happened Gray again was teleported away in an battle with his father,as Keyes and Juvia started to she learned,if she kills him,Silver will die as turns into her water form just to be blocked by Keyes,and seemingly he destroyed Juvia,But soon she revealed to have been wanted to kill Keyes from inside,But its magic particles made Juvia immobile.

Elsewhere Gajeel,Natsu,Mira and Ben took on Tempester and Torafuzar,as Gajeel and Natsu used their Dual Four seem to be at advantage,just that Gajeel and Natsu to start that Torafuzar to made the battle with Gajeel underwater,just that Gajeel to almost be killed,just that Levy to come in made Gajeel mouth-to-mouth artificial breathing,managing to wake him made him to breathe and Gajeel started his attack.

Torafuzar:"I will kill all of your friends!"

"As I'd let you!"said Gajeel as he managed to defeat Torafuzar,just to be attacked suddenly by Tempester,but Gray arrived and freeze ,Natsu,Mirajane and Humungousaur all of them were fighting Mard that suddenly an roar was heard,and to Gajeel's and Natsu's shock,it was Acnologia,the worst enemy of suddenly Igneel emerged out of Natsu's body,to the others's a battle started between Igneel and Acnologia,as Ben as well turned into Dragonus and joined the battle with Acnologia.

Gajeel:"Natsu,did you knew about Igneel being inside you?"

"Not an idea!"said Natsu as he tried to get answers from Igneel,but to no avail as Igneel and Dragonus we're preoccupied with the fight with Natsu started the fight with Mard Geer,who almost destroyed tried to interfere,just to be nearly killed by Acnologia,who talks to Dragonus and Igneel.

Igneel:"I want to slay you both!And you...You're not a true dragon are you!?"

"Will a false dragon do this!?"asked Dragonus as he attacked Acnologia full ,Mard Geer was attacked as Gray,Rogue and Sting joins the fight and hit the Demon King all around the place,just that he to go rampant and turn into his Ethereal hit Natsu and others really hard,they tried to hit him back,just that he to dodge all of demonizes half of his body,just that he to turn back into his Ethereal gets a telepathic message from Kyoka revealing that the other 3.000 FACES we're activated and the timer went down to that those could explode that happened Mard Geer was defeated.

Back with Dragonus and Igneel,Igneel was defeated and Acnologia flew away as Ben turned back into that happened Weisslogia and Skiadrum emerged from Wendy's and Gajeel's body,destroying all of 3000 FACE Dragons told their foster children that they're proud of them before vanishing and dying as a result.

A week has passed...

Makarov:"My children!IT'S AN END OF AN ERA!"

Ben:"What do you mean,Master?"

"I mean that...The Fairy Tail guild is disbanded."announced Makarov as everyone protested,just that the master to vanish and everyone part ways.

"Ben?Whe...Where are you going!?asked Mira our alien hero

"I think this is it...This is now at least."said Ben,this saddened Mira,who said Ben's name and jumped to hug him and broke into tears,to Ben's shock...But Ben put her away and walk away.

"BEN!WHY!?Why do you want to leave!?"

"Sorry Mira,but I can't tell you this...Maybe at the right time..."said Ben as in an green he was replaced by XLR8 who rushed in an blue trail.

"Ben...you idiot!"said Mira with tears in her eyes as she walked away with her brothers.

Avatars Church...

Voice:"Should we start the project,Albedo-Sama?"

Albedo:"You should do it...Even if it takes an eternity to start!"

_**NEXT TIME!THE TIME SKIP OF AVATAR ARC,WHERE WE SEE WHAT IS THE PROJECT ALBEDO IS USING AND WHAT BEN AND OTHERS FUTURE IS,I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER'S LATE ARRIVAL!BUT I WAS BUSY!ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


	17. Avatar I:Reunion

One year has passed since the events of Fairy Tail dissolving and Lucy became editor-in-training at sorcerer magazine,writing about the upcoming finale day of The Grand Magic Games of that remains still in Lucy's mind is...Where are her Guildmates now...?

It was looking like team Dullahan Head would win easily,just that Team Scarmiglione to win,which Lucy thought would win as they have confidence in their own magic abilities,just to observe that all the confidence Team Scarmiglione had in,was disgusted Lucy,as suddenly an hooded figure appeared used an heat air magic that made the team to be defeated and the audience's clothes were melt.

It was revealed that Natsu was the masked figure and Ben and Happy arrived after the event,they noticed Lucy and waved at were took in custody by Toma E. Fiore,but he forgiven them and let them they meet up with Lucy,whom they told her about their adventures,as Natsu was a bit curious about the Guild.

Natsu:"Umm...What happened to the guild by the way!?"

Ben and Lucy at unison:"It was disbanded."

"WHATWHENWHYHECKNOWHOWNOW!?" asked Natsu and Happy in a shock.

Ben:"Umm...Guys...we saw when the guild was disbanded!"

Natsu:"NOW I'M SO MAD AT MAKAROV AND THE OTHERS!"

"But didn't you three left for 1 year?And you Ben,didn't you leaved Mirajane for that long!?"said Lucy as she continued in an sad expression"Umm...Sorry...I didn't meant to make you feel bad or anything...can we talk at the apartment?"

Ben and the others arrived at the apartment,Ben telling Lucy about how he meet up with some of the Fairy Tail members,to Lucy's and his companion's awe and hope that the guild could be revived.

Lucy:"Ah,Levy?

Ben:"I meet with her at the Library in a little town,don't really remember its we started to chat a she told me that Gajeel is an officer in the Magic Council's police force."

Lucy:"Really?Gajeel?In the council's police force?"

Ben:"Yeah,I thought she was joking,just that some days before that I meet a police officer who was looking very familiar to said is part of Erza's secret...uuuuuuaagh...?"

Natsu:"What?"

Ben:"Nevermind,not that important."

Natsu:"Hey!I don't remember that!"

Ben:"Well that was before I meet up with you two."

Lucy:"By the way!How did you meet up with Happy and Natsu,Ben?

Ben:"Not too long ago,5 months or so,I saved those two by a giant bear."

"Hey nobody forced you to save us!"said Natsu annoyed as they started to talk all night long,as Lucy went to sleep,Ben and the two stayed at the downfloor,Natsu and Happy managed to somehow enter Lucy's room,where they witnessed a room full of theories,strings and photos about the remaining Fairy Tail members.A photo that was hanging from the ceiling kept Ben's it was looking like,it was a photo of Mira and her siblings,this photo made Ben suddenly feel sadness as to what he had done to her beloved girlfriend.

When Ben turned back,he saw that Natsu and Happy were gone to his own then took the photo of Mira and put it in his pants's pockets as she wanted to find her by any means necessary and apologize to her how he should've sun rise over the capital of Fiore,as Ben and Lucy woke up just to find out that Natsu made a symbol of fire near the palace with the letters "Fairy Tail" made out of fire,which send the Royal Guards right at Lucy's apartment.

Ben and Lucy:"Oh...Natsu..._**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?**_"

Natsu:"I made a sign so that every Fairy Tail member available will meet with us!"

Ben:"It wasn't needed to!I talked to all the members of Fairy Tail I could find!"

"Well...While you live you learn!"said Natsu as Ben turned into Astrodactyl and flew trough an window taking Lucy with him,as Happy did the same with planned on going to a town 5 km away of The Capital,_**Margaret Town**_.The home of Lamia Scale,and as Ben's information showed,Wendy and Carla are now members of the fore-mentioned guild.

Lucy:"So,Did you said that you talked to Wendy and Carla?And what they said?"

Ben:"They politely refused my invitation to rebuild the guild."

Natsu:"Then she didn't heard what I have to say."

"Natsu,if a polite person like Ben couldn't make her change her mind,a rude person like you will have no avail!"said Lucy which annoyed four then walked towards to Lamia a girl around their age with at ears and tail dressed in an black schoolgirl outfit appeared.

Girl:"Ben?What you're doing here?"

Ben:"Hello,Charla!Long time no see!"

_**Everyone else:"WAIT!YOU'RE CHARLA!?"**_

Charla:"Yes,it's me!"

Ben:"I forgot to tell you that she learned transformation magic?"

Natsu:"Probably we didn't listened."

Charla:"And I see you're here as well,Kitty Cat!"

Happy:"Well...I got powerful as well Charla!"

Charla:"By the way,what are you four doing here at Margaret Town?I'm a bit curious,that's all.I hope you didn't came to ask me and Wendy to return to the guild again,no?"

Ben:"That's what Natsu and others are here for.I came here to talk to you and The others in Lamia Scale."

"Then enter~Nya!"said Charla playfully as she led our heroes inside Lamia Scale's main all was looking far greater than 1 year before,as Wendy and Cherria appeared to greet Charla,as she noticed that Ben and the others were there too.

Wendy:"Ben-san?Lucy-San?What are you guys doing here?"

Lyon:"If you came,you can put yourselves at the table,no?"

Obaaba:"So why did you came here for?"

Natsu:"Wendy!Do you want to join the guild again!?"

Wendy:"Sorry, I'm afraid my response is a I'm part of Lamia Scale."

Lyon:"Is that all you've came here for?"

Ben:"No,Lyon.I need to tell you guys something really important."

Lyon:"Fine,Go Ahead Tennyson!By the way do you know something about Juvia or Gray?"

"Juvia and Gray lived in Amefurashi Village when I meet then some months ago...I also heard that your rival guild,Orochi's Fin is planning on attacking the headquarters of Lamia Scale can attack at any-MOMENT!"

Suddenly the headquarters was under siege by Monsters

"They have a big-rank monster tamer in their guild!?"asked Lamia Scale's Master as Ben turned into Ditto,whom he made 5 clones of himself,then all the clones turned into Humungousaur,so they can fight more efficiently,Lucy,seeing that Ben used a new ability he probably learned during his 1-year journey trough Fiore,she used a new ability of hers as well,in an blinding gold light,Lucy wore a black dress,then she also summoned Lyon.

Natsu,Wendy and Sherria produced an devastating attack that turned over 500 monsters into 5 Dittomangousaurs as Ben nicknamed them,attackd 600 monsters straight,whom he made to the battle continued Lucy and the others,managed to defeat Orochi's Fin's forces,managing to catch them.

Natsu"And what should we do with those guys!?"

"We...We surrender!Great Natsu-sama!"said the members of Orochi's Fin as Wendy and Sherria talked about how Wendy should go back to Fairy Tail,where she Wendy and Charla joined Ben's group,as they decided to go to the Amefurashi Village,where Juvia and Gray should've been found,However half-way the road,Happy managed to see that Charla and Ben were holding each other's hands.

Happy:"Beeeeeeeeen!Don't you dare touch my Charla!"

Charla:"Calm down Kitty Cat!"

Happy:"I won't!I'm so angered at both of you right now!"

Ben:"Happy do you want a fish?"

Happy:"Wait a bit...Do you think that you can make me forget anything you do giving me...What kind of fish?"

Ben:"The Most Expensive and juicy fish i could find!Do you want it?"

Happy:"Give me the fish!Take Charla for yourself if you want!All I care about is fish!"

_**NEXT TIME!BEN AND THE OTHERS FINALLY MEET JUVIA BUT SHE'S IN A VERY BAD STATE,AS THAT HAPPENS IT SEEMS THAT AN OLD FRIEND BETRAYED OUR HEROES!NEXT...THE LINE BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARKNESS!**_

_**AND AS ALWAYS!HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!8.679 VIEWS AND 37 FAVS AND FOLLOWERS!THANK YOU ALL!HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THE REUNION BETWEEN BEN AND MIRA!**_


	18. Avatar II:Line between Light and Dark!

As Ben and others arrived at Amefurashi Village,as they followed Natsu and Wildmutt,who got the scent of Juvia,just to found her lying on the ground unconscious in the rain,most probably produced by her Sadness.

Ben and the other took Juvia to her house,they know that as Ben visited them 6 months was to Ben's own surprise seeing her sad in the rain,as Juvia when was with Gray was very happy,but this time looks like,Gray just vanished out of thin air.

Juvia:"Uhhh..."

Ben:"Juvia?

Juvia:"Ben...It happened 6 months ago,around one week from when you visited me and Gray-sama...when suddenly...Black marks started to appear on his body...and just 2 days since that...He just was gone."

Ben and Natsu:"What?Juvia,I promise to get Gray back all right?"

Juvia:"Thank you...Ben...Natsu...unhh..."

"Oi!Juvia!OI!"said Ben as Juvia again fell unconscious on her bed,As that happened,Ben and Wendy attempted at healing her sickness,but it was looking like she couldn't be healed by any how alarming the situation was,Ben needed to use Clockwork to change the time on her body,probably with 6 or 5 months in the past to heal the end,Clockwork managed at least to make her sickness to go away,but he left to Wendy the rest of the healing process.

Charla:"Wendy?Can I go to help the others with Ben?"

Wendy:" can go help Natsu-san and others!"

Charla:"Ya sure yah all right alone?"

Wendy:"Sure."

After that,Natsu,Happy and Lucy infiltrated Avatar's Church inner HQ,because they thought Gray is in the end got in a fight with all of Avatar,just that the situation to be more complicated because of Albedo's sudden appearancethat Ben and Charla appeared to help them out.

Ben:"Albedo!?What are you doing?Help a cult take over this world?"

Albedo:"Oh...Sure,I'm in an cult's church...yes I came here for Smoothies...Normally that is why I am here with Charmcaster!"

Ben:"Charla!You and I take on Albedo!"

"Understood."said Charla as she activated her transformation magic and turned into her human form,as that happened Ben choose Atomix as his transformation,as he thought that maybe Albedo will use some dirty tricks,and as it was looking,Albedo used Negative Ultimate EchoEcho and made two copies of Two EchoEcho attacked both Charla and Ben with their sonic beams which made them almost fell unconscious on the ground,as the soundwaves also made an giant crater in which Charla and Ben remained until Wendy came to heal their wounds.

Wendy:"Ben!Charla!Don't worry!I'll heal you!"

Ben and Charla:"Wendy...?"

As the scene was playing out,Natsu begun his assault on it was looking like Natsu almost win,but Gray used his new Ice-Maker Magic that blocked Natsu's legs,but he blasted fire from his mouth,legs and hands that made Gray an instant K.O. hit,as Erza suddenly appeared.

Natsu:"Huh?ERZA!?What're you doing here!?"

Erza:"I,Gray and Levy were on an infiltration mission to destroy Avatar,but what're you doing here!?"

Natsu:"So that was the secret thing Ben told me about!"

Erza:"**_WHAT!?BEN...I'M GONNA KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM!_**"

As the scene was happening,Gajeel,Levy and Juvia appeared,and some of the most powerful cultists from Avatar:Briar,Mary,Jerome and Azlock appeared as well,engaging in an battle with Gray,Natsu,Erza and Lucy.

The first battle between Mary and Lucy started as Mary used an Deadly Virus Spell to provoke stomachaches to both Virgo and Mary started hitting her again and again with a sadist laughter of delict until she made Lucy fall to her knees.

Mary:"Do you like that!?Do you!?_**DO YOU!?NOW**_...Let's give you an instant death through damaging your brain directly!"

Lucy:"What!?"

Mary:"Yes...It would be so fun seeing you die instantly~Nya!"

"Not if I give you an instant death first!"said Ben as he,Charla and Wendy appeared getting ready to fight her,Wendy nullified Mary's magic,as Ben turned into Humungousaur gave her a hit straight in her stomach so hard,that Mary was thrown into an nearby wall,making her fall on the ground with terrible Stomachaches.

As the trio helped Virgo and Lucy,the battle between Juvia,Gray and Briar fight was easily won,as Briar cloned herself 5 times,thinking of Gray as a used his Ice-Making magic to freeze three of Briar's clones and Juvia managed to defeat the 2 other clone and Briar Prime and do make Briar fall unconscious.

Juvia:"Now I have Gray-sama only for me!"

Gray:"Get off me you stalker!"

Juvia:"I still get to love Gray-sama's legs...hah...!"

Erza's battle with Jerome of Soldiers try to kill Erza alone,but Titania destroyed all of them as Jerome was looking like Jerome's strategy was to destroy all Ataraxia Armor Erza's with just one blade,Jerome explains that he have a blade that can rot everything he touches,so Erza hit him with a sword multiple times,making Gerome fall on the ground.

As now...The Final battle with Alok made him fall in the ground trough a whole Natsu used an explosion,which made Alok immobile,just that he to laugh maniacally.

Natsu:"What's so funny?Ya lost!"

Alok:"I burned my face for this occasion!"

Natsu:"What in the world!?"

Suddenly the skies turned black,as suddenly 18 To'kustars appeared out of the lighting dark sky,seeing that Ben turned into a To'kustar Big attacked The 18 To'kustars with the help of Gray and Erza's powers,managing to defeat 17 of the To'kustar Just one enemy left,Natsu landed out an explosion attack that made the final To'kustar to explode,to Alok's the end The Avatar cult was arrested,Albedo was nowhere to be seen.

As that happened,In Zeref's house,appeared Acnologia in his human and he made a dealt that,Zeref and Acnologia will have their final fight,Acnologia managing to destroy humanity and Zeref gets his wish of dying granted by the Dragon Slayer.

A week has Lucy was nervous if any of their former guildmates will even want to show to Lucy's surprise Mira,Cana and everyone else appeared wanting to revive Fairy Tail's life flame,at the sight of this,Lucy burst out in tears of joy to everyone else's surprise.

The time passed,and Ben talked to Mira to meet up at Magnolia he needed to tell Mira something she needs to she was waiting,Ben finally arrived.

Ben:"Mira."

Mira:"Ben...I...I thought you won't come...as you already hurt me once."

Ben:"Look...I know you're mad...but I didn't wanted you to be in danger."

Mira:"Danger?"

"It looks like an old enemy of mine was leading Avatar he would have come and try to kill me any time.I needed to fight him 1.000 times in the 1 year that he almost killed me certain than that...I also wanted to reform the guild.I am sorry I didn't told you,but you could've been in danger because of the information."

"Ben...I...I should say you wanted was to protect me...*sob*...And I was mad at...*sob*...you for nothing!"said Mira as tears started to fall from her eyes down to her reddened reaction surprised Ben,who started hugging her in an attempt to calm her to no the two kissed as their face reddened a Mira pushed Ben his confusion,as she continued"Sorry Ben...But I don't think we can go out anymore."

"I weren't ready for a distance relationship."said Ben as he and Mira part ways.

* * *

_**SO LONG WITH THIS ARC!NOW WE GET TO THE ALVAREZ EMPIRE ARC!AS NEXT TIME...RISE OF AN EMPIRE!**__**LSO MAYBE I'LL CHANGE A BIT MORE THE EVENTS OF ALVAREZ EMPIRE,NOT JUST INCORPORATING SOME CHARACTERS FROM BEN 10 INTO THE FAIRY TAIL UNIVERSE,SUCH AS CHANGING FIGHTS A BIT MORE.**_

_**AND I WILL GIVE BEN AN ETHERIOUS FORM AND THE STRAUSS SIBLINGS WILL PROBABLY HAVE SOME OMNITRIX FORMS AS WELL!GIVE YOUR OPINIONS AND WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT IN THE COMMENT SESSION!**_

_**Please vote for the new love interest on my profile page!The Pool will end on February 8th!**_

_**LIKE ALWAYS,HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT!UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


	19. Goodbye and Good Riddance Earthland!

The guild was flowing with life,as the Proto-SHIP landed near the walked outside,to see if Rook was exit the Proto-SHIP and talk with Ben.

Rook:"Hello Benbro!"

Ben:"Rook?What are you doing here?"

Rook:"Azmuth gave me the coordinates to find you."

Ben:"And why didn't he do that 1 year ago...?"

Rook:"You was in the Triangulum Galaxy that's why."

Ben:"So I'm not in another universe?"

Rook:"No...But you want to come home Benbro?"

Ben:"Yep and don't call me that way."

"Umm...Ben?"asked Lucy and the others a bit confused at who this person was.

"He's a friend of mine...He's Rook."explained Ben showing Rook to his guildmates,as Rook bowed and saluted them politely as he learned to."Hello and nice to meet you all."

Rook:"And this is all you came here for?"asked Ben as Rook put out of his costume an black WI-FI then continued"Ah!And I forgot!Azmuth told me to give you a message."

"A message?Hello!Azmuth?"said Ben as out of the tablet,appeared an holographic projection of Azmuth,that was holding an device in his little and everyone else raised an eyebrow at what that device could it was looking like a new Omnitrix.

"Hello Ben.I think you know why I'm talking to you right now."asked Azmuth as Ben looked a bit confused at what Azmuth was saying.

"Not really..."said Ben as confused as he was.

"You need to come to Galvan I need to give you a surprise gift."said Azmuth raising the device in the air and activating its Master Control,then he continued"I created a new I want you to have it.I think you're also ready for the Master Control."

"The Master Control!?Really Azmuth?"asked Ben excited with stars in his eyes.

"Really."said Azmuth to Ben's surprise.

"Umm...Azmuth?Can my friends come as well?"asked Ben making a gesture towards Team Natsu,who were a bit surprised they we're choose to do so.

"Fine...You can come as well."

"YA~HOOO!"said Natsu and others as they we're also excited that they could go to space and seeing different places.

"But is there anything else you called me for?"Asked Ben expecting a little more than just that.

Azmuth:"A new threat is coming."

Ben:"A new threat?"

"His name is Ignis Inferno,you must go to Pyros,as he already started a war between Methanosians and Pyronites,and you need to stop it."explained Azmuth as on the screen appeared an 3d holograph of an pyronite with royal clothing and an dark ash armor with a giant flame on its was Ignis Inferno in all of his evil glory.

"Well,Friends?We go?"

"Sure!"asked Lucy and others as they followed Ben and Rook into the Proto-SHIP then started its flight towards Galvan Prime to get Ben's new Omnitrix as everyone else at the guild waved at that happened from far away a ship was was Ignis Inferno's it the Pyronite overlord smirked over the scene that was occuring under the ship's he zoomed in at Ben and Lucy.

Ignis:"So...the nephew of Tennyson and the daughter of Heartfillia are coming to fight me huh...?Then let's go back to Pyros and wait for them...Shall we minions!?"

"ALL HAIL KING INFERNO!ALL HAIL KING INFERNO!ALL HAIL THE KING OF PYRONITES...IGNIS INFERNO!HAIL THE KING!"said The minions of Ignis as they put the course of the ship towards Pyros,the star planet of fire in wait of Ben's and others in the ship everyone asked Ben and Rook about the planets they we're going to go it was looking like,Azmuth even gave them a map with all the planets they needed to the map there was Kylmyss,Pyros,Ball Weevil's yet unnamed planet,earth, still,Ben didn't know why they needed to go on that many places before finally fighting the Pyros started fiddling with the Omnitrix,as Natsu,Wendy and Gajeel we're again motion sick,even if the whole trip was going to be on that very ship.

Natsu:"How...far...nngh...we...are...from...ughh...galvan...pie?"

Ben:"Natsu...we have about 1 hour to go."

Lucy:"And it's Galvan Prime...not pie!"

Natsu:"I'm thing I'm gonna...on the whole ship..."

"Don't dare to vomit on my ship."said Rook putting the Proto-Gun right next to Natsu,to which Ben took the weapon from Rook's arms before he could hurt someone with Ben said a bit nervous:"Believe me,Rook and Kevin are obsessed over their machines."

"Well Excuse me that I have respect in cars and other machinery!"said Rook a bit annoyed by Ben's comment,as they finally reached Galvan Prime.

_**THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN MY COMING SOON FANFICTION,BEN 10:BEYOND THE OMNIVERSE,AND WILL CONTINUE FROM THIS POINT IS STILL IN THE WORKS,AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL START I'LL START IT ON BEN 10 FANFIC WIKI,THEN MAYBE ON THIS VERY WILL HAVE SOME NEW ALIENS AND YES,IT WILL CONTINUE THE MAYBE JUST LUCY AND WENDY WOULD REMAIN IN BEN AND ROOK'S TEAM TENNYSON,AS THE OTHERS WILL GO BACK IN EARTHLAND,I DON'T KNOW...BUT IT WILL BE A WILE UNTIL I EVEN START WRITING ON IT.**_


	20. New Version coming soon!

**Hello Omni here and I want to give an announcement on Legendary Fairy.I know the story ended a bit rushed,but soon a new version of the story will be announced!**

I already begun writing the first chapter of "Omniverse Fairy" or The New version of this very story,what will be different?Well first off,the beginning will be different as now Ben not just vanishes and gets teleported out of nowhere,but when he recreates the universe with the use of Alien X in Goodbye and Thanks for The Smoothies,he gets accidentally teleported in Earthland.

The other thing is in what point in the Fairy Tail timeline it occurs,the story happening right before the defeat of Lullaby and at the beginning of Galuna Island third thing is Ben's love interest,as I want this time to change his love interest to either Lucy or Levy or even Evergreen,I will choose the love interest based on which one I found the most interesting.

And the ending won't be that rushed and the story will probably be longer than the original,this is Omni the author of Legendary Fairy and I say to you see you next story!

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME WITH THE NEW VERSION FANS!**


End file.
